


Your Eyes of Blue, Your Kisses Too

by MyOxIsBroken



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/pseuds/MyOxIsBroken
Summary: Human AU with John Smith, an injured RAF fighter pilot, and Donna Noble, a widowed mother struggling to get by in World War 2 London. John needs a place to live and Donna needs a new lodger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All chapters are written except for the epilogue. I'm still editing, but chapters will be posted regularly until it's complete. Still deciding between posting a chapter once a week or twice a week, but the next update will be no later than next Saturday. Fic title is from the song I Can't Believe That You're In Love With Me.
> 
> Many thanks to Basmathgirl for her superior beta skills and helping me to make sure it's more historically accurate!

Donna Noble sat at the table with a cup of tea, finding a moment of peace before what was likely going to be a trying day ahead of her. Michael was upstairs, getting ready to go over to Mum and Gramps’ house next door since he was still on summer holidays for another month. The two of them had been getting by alright so far, but money was going to be tighter. The pension she'd gotten after Lance's death in the service wasn't quite sufficient to pay for all of their needs, even with her pay from her job decoding and transcribing messages and doing secretarial work in the War Office.

She had had lodgers for the last few years, which added to their income, but the current one was moving out unexpectedly in a few days, and she wasn’t sure how soon she’d be able to find a replacement. She didn’t know what she was going to do.

She was thankful for her son, who gave her a reason to keep her spirits up, even when circumstances were at their most challenging. He’d done so well after she’d started working. He’d been so young, only 3, and he’d had to start going over to Mum and Gramps' place while she was at her job. Once he was old enough for school, Wilf came over and walked him there after she’d left for the bus stop, then he would meet Michael at his school to walk him back to their place next door to hers until she got back home.

He was 6 now. He was a very sweet boy, and Donna found herself feeling thankful again that his father had been absent for most of his life. The thankfulness was immediately followed by guilt for thinking badly of Lance. He'd sacrificed his life for his country, after all, so at least there was something redeeming in him. And if she hadn’t married him, she wouldn’t have Michael.

Donna knew it wouldn't be long before she was struggling to find ways to pay the bills and put food on the table. She had already been conserving around her home as much as possible, and so were Mum and Gramps. The rations at the stores meant that they were all having to stretch certain kinds of food as it was, supplementing it with what they could grow in the garden behind their homes and finding ways to cook dishes without some of the items they had been used to having before the war changed things. The government had helped in that regard by issuing recipe booklets and airing new recipe ideas on the Kitchen Front radio broadcast every morning.

They kept chickens in the garden, but mostly for the eggs, with the occasional indulgence of roasting a chicken that had stopped producing or for a special event. Donna had already stopped eating most meat so that she could give the bulk of her portions to Michael. A growing boy needed nourishment, and she could find other means of sustenance. She couldn't believe how much taller he'd gotten just in the last year, and it was tough to keep up with his voracious appetite, but she was managing. Donna wondered if all 6-year-old boys had the dietary needs of elephants, or if she was especially lucky.

One good thing to come out of all of this was that the neighbourhood had really pulled together. Those who had a little more than they needed would give to those who didn't quite have enough. People would bring items to trade to weekly neighbourhood gatherings. Those whose children had outgrown their clothing would pass them along to those who needed it, which enabled families to save their clothing rations for the things they couldn't find amongst one another. They helped out with caring for one another's children, looking after the elderly, and comforting those who had experienced loss, bringing them food and taking care of tasks around their homes until they could function enough to do it for themselves again. 

Nearly every family had lost someone by this point in the war, and even though her own bereavement had been tempered by years of being told by Lance that she was worthless, she still remembered the sharp pang she felt when she opened the door and saw the telegraph boy. She knew what his presence meant, and she was grateful for the love and support of her family and neighbours after becoming a widow. 

Even her mother Sylvia, who could be a harsh critic of Donna, had simply held her as she cried, smoothing her hand over Donna's hair like she used to do when Donna was a child. Donna had cried tears of grief and fear, then of relief. The relief was quickly followed by a wave of shame that washed over her. What kind of woman felt relieved when she found out her husband had been killed in the war? She still felt ashamed deep down when she recalled her reaction.

Donna looked down and realized she had finished her tea. Just as well. Her train of thought had been veering into dangerous territory, and besides, it was nearing the time that she usually left for the bus. It was time to pull herself together and get on with her day. Taking her cup to the sink to give it a quick rinse, she wiped it dry and put it away until next time. Squaring her shoulders, she walked out of the kitchen to check on Michael, determined to steer her thoughts in a more positive direction as she went about her day.

******

John squinted against the sunlight that was filtering in through the window of his hospital room. It wasn’t very bright yet on this August 1944 morning, but it still took a moment for his eyes to adjust as he looked around the room, thinking about the weeks he’d spent recuperating here. It wasn’t going to be long before he had to leave. There were other men in much greater need of his bed than him, and he was doing well enough with his rehabilitation that he could continue it on his own now, coming in for the occasional check on his progress.

He was looking forward to leaving this place, with its memories of pain and anguish and loss, the acrid smell of chemicals, and the harsh reality of death that regularly visited patients there. He was immensely grateful to the doctors, nurses, orderlies, therapists, and others who had helped to save his life and get him this far in his recovery. He would never forget them, but he would not be sorry to tell them goodbye.

John would, however, be sorry to say goodbye to Wilf, the old man who had visited him nearly every day during his stay there. Wilf would come in after he had finished selling the morning paper from his stand near his home. He’d usually bring in a copy for John to read, and John appreciated his thoughtfulness in helping him to feel connected to the world outside of the hospital walls.

But what he really appreciated was the genuine concern that Wilf showed for his well-being. Wilf never prodded him to talk about things that he was reluctant to recall, but he was such a warm, engaging man that it was easy to have conversations about all sorts of subjects. It gave John a human connection that he hadn’t had for a very long time and made him remember what it was like to have family who cared. Maybe John could stop by the newsstand from time to time, if he was in the area, to say hello and buy a paper from Wilf so that he could keep in touch.

As if John had summoned him, Wilf walked through the door of the hospital ward, a smile lighting up his eyes when he saw that John was up and about. “You’re getting quite good with that cane, aren’t you, son?”

John returned the smile. “Perhaps, but I’ll be glad to be rid of it, all the same. And I know that I’m one of the very lucky ones here as it is.”

“How are things today?”

“Oh, you know. Been doing a lot of thinking, and trying to figure out where I’ll go from here. I have a cousin, Sarah Jane, who’s offered me a place to stay at her home in the country once I’m discharged from here at the end of the week. But I have a job waiting for me at the War Office, and I need to find something near enough to commute. The place where I used to live when I was on leave was bombed out, and I haven’t had any luck finding another room yet. I’m not starting the new job for another month because my doctor said I need to get a little stronger first, but I’d really like to find something soon so that’s one less thing to think about.”

Wilf looked at John thoughtfully, then spoke. “I may have a solution for you. My granddaughter Donna has taken in lodgers for several years now. The most recent one is having to leave on short notice, before the weekend, as a matter of fact, and she doesn’t have anyone else lined up. She may be willing to take you in as a lodger. You’d probably have to stay in the dining room until stairs are more manageable for you, but I don’t imagine that’ll take long. The rent is reasonable.”

John was momentarily stunned by the offer that Wilf had made out of the blue to someone who was nearly a stranger to him. But then he realized how much time they had spent together during John’s treatment and rehabilitation, and how many meaningful subjects they’d spoken of during that time. He felt as if Wilf knew him better than anyone else had in quite a while. Perhaps that’s why Wilf felt comfortable making the offer.

“I haven’t suggested this to Donna yet. It came up so suddenly, and I didn’t know you were looking for a room. But it certainly seems like it could be an answer to both your problems. What do you say?”

John took a moment to consider Wilf’s offer. It would be so much easier if he was able to move from the hospital right into a home here in London. And it would allow John to continue his friendship with Wilf, something he very much wanted to do. He didn’t know too much about Donna other than the bits of life that Wilf had shared with him previously.

He knew that she had been widowed early in the war, that she had a 6-year-old son who was very bright and to whom she was an excellent mother, that she worked hard as a secretary to provide for herself and her son and to take care of her mother and grandfather, and that her mother, Sylvia, was often too hard on her. He also knew from stories that Wilf had told that Donna had a tender heart that couldn’t bear for someone else to suffer or to go without if there was anything she could do about it.

It didn’t take him long to make the decision. “That sounds fantastic!” he said, with a huge smile lighting up his face. “I’d love to take you up on that offer, if your granddaughter agrees.”

“Wonderful!” said Wilf, an answering smile on his own face. “I’ll talk to her tonight after she gets back from work and will let you know her answer tomorrow. And did I mention - she works at the War Office, too? Seems like rather a coincidence, that!”

John smiled widely. “Indeed it does!”

They enjoyed the rest of their visit until it was time for Wilf to move along and start seeing other patients and flirting with the nurses.

******

Donna had finished work and arrived back home on her usual bus. She stopped next door to say hello to her mum and to Gramps, and to pick up Michael. Sylvia had already made dinner and sent some back with Donna to feed herself and her son, but before they left, Wilf asked if he could come over to see her after Michael was in bed. Her curiosity piqued, she told him yes and then focused her attention on her boy, asking him all about his day and sharing what she could about what she’d done at her job and what she’d seen during her bus rides.

She had tucked in Michael and was downstairs cleaning up dishes and doing some other light housekeeping when she heard a light tap on her front door and the jaunty whistling of her Gramps as he walked in. “Hello again, my darling girl!” he said, coming over to wrap her up in a warm hug. How she loved this man! He’d always been there for her, loving and supporting her, building her up when others tried to tear her down, and making her feel like there was something special within her when she knew she really wasn’t anything special at all.

“Hi, Gramps! So, you’ve had me wondering. Why did you need to see me?” She spoke as they walked to the sofa and sat down. 

“Well, I’ve just been thinking. You’ve been having a hard time of it lately. I know you’ve tried to hide it and you’ve been doing a marvelous job making do. I couldn’t be prouder! But I think you need some help.”

“We’ll be fine, Gramps. We’ve always managed, and we’ll continue to do so. I was thinking I might be able to take in laundry for some of the nearby families, or I’ll come up with another way to bring in a little extra, only to tide us over until something else comes along.”

Wilf smiled at Donna. “I love how you’re always so determined to make the best of it and to take care of yourself. I know that Lance didn’t care for your independent spirit, but it’s one of my favorite things about you. You don’t just wait for someone to come along and rescue you if there’s something you can do yourself. But sometimes you do need help, and I think this is one of those times. And I think I might have an answer, if you’re willing to give it a try.”

Donna looked at her grandfather with a dubious expression. “What are you up to, Gramps?”

“Nothing bad, sweetheart! I think you’ll agree it’s a good idea once you’ve thought about it. I know that Mr. Hall is moving out and that you need to find a new lodger.”

“And do you have someone in mind? Because I certainly can’t think of anyone. I’ve been wracking my brain and asking everyone I know.”

Wilf’s smile only increased. “I do! There’s a young man at the hospital who I’ve gotten to know over the last couple of months. He’s a pilot with the RAF – or was, rather. He was injured too badly in a plane crash to return to the service. His plane was shot down over Normandy. He was able to fly most of the way back to base before he crash-landed, but his leg got caught in the wreckage. He almost lost it. In fact, he almost died from the complications, but he’s a real fighter. Since then, he’s been in rehabilitation. He doesn’t have any close family nearby, only a cousin who lives in the country, and he needs to stay in London for his new job. And you’ll never believe it - he’s going to be working at the War Office!

“We’ve had some delightful chats during my visits, and the staff has nothing but good things to say about him. Even though he was in so much pain in the early days, he’s borne it with grace and dignity, and he’s frequently set it aside to reach out to other patients who are struggling. He reads to them, tells them funny stories to keep up their spirits, and never lets on when he himself is having a hard time. I think he’d rather bear others’ burdens than burden them with his own, but I suspect he’s been rather lonely. It might be good for him to spend some time with a family.”

Donna felt her heart soften as she heard her grandfather describe the man’s situation, and tears welled up when Wilf talked about his struggles. But to take in a total stranger seemed absolutely bonkers. Then again, he wasn’t a stranger to Wilf, not really. “How do I know it will be safe to have him here? And what will the neighbours think about me having a strange man move in with me and Michael?”

Wilf responded “Well, I’ve been thinking about this possibility for a few weeks. John’s superior officer visited him several weeks ago, and I was able to draw him into a conversation about John. Turns out that John showed great courage during his time in the RAF, regularly volunteering for the most dangerous missions in place of men with wives and children. He would watch out for the younger single men and try to keep them out of trouble in all sorts of ways. He was a man of his word. In fact, his superior officer told me that he’s never met anyone with more integrity and honour than John.”

“My goodness, he sounds like a saint!” exclaimed Donna with a smile. “Almost too good to be true. What is John’s last name?”

“Smith,” replied Wilf.

“Smith? His name is ‘John Smith’? Are you sure he’s not an outlaw who’s hiding under an unimaginative pseudonym?”

“Fairly certain, sweetheart,” smiled Wilf. He could tell that Donna’s resistance was weakening. “And as to your question about the neighbours, any of them that know you will not think badly of you for helping out an injured serviceman. And if any of them do think badly of you, they’re not worth knowing and it’s no great loss to us. Plus your mum and I are right next door to keep things looking proper.”

Donna wavered, trying to think of another objection, but there weren’t any more. She knew that her grandfather wouldn’t have suggested this if he didn’t truly believe it would work and would be for her benefit. “Okay, Gramps. We can try it out, but if I feel at all uncomfortable once he’s here, he’s going to have to find someplace else to live.”

Wilf whooped with excitement and Donna had a hard time keeping her own expression neutral. It had been a while since he had been this animated about anything, and his enthusiasm was contagious. “Oh, I forgot to mention that stairs are still a bit tough for him, so he’ll need to stay in the dining room at first, until he’s able to navigate up and down more easily.”

“Oh, well, I think that’s alright. We can move the table and chairs into the lounge and bring the bed down from the extra bedroom, maybe the Davies boys down the street can help with that? And there’s not much in the sideboard. I can shift the things around and he can use it for a dresser. We’ll make it work.”

Now that Donna had made the decision, her mind was whirring with tasks she needed to do before John moved in. “When is he being released from the hospital, Gramps?”

“In four days. Is that going to be enough time for you to get things ready?”

“I suppose it will have to be! It’ll be fine. Other than shifting a little furniture, we’re in pretty good shape in terms of immediate needs, and I can get a lot done between now and Saturday.”

“Great! I’ll tell him when I’m at the hospital tomorrow. I’m sure it will ease his mind knowing that things are settled and that he has somewhere to go. See you later, sweetheart!” Kissing Donna on the cheek, Wilf was out the door and headed back as Donna grabbed a pen and notepad to start making a list of jobs to get done before going down the street to talk to Mrs. Davies and enlist her sons’ help.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday soon arrived, and Wilf headed to the hospital to meet John and escort him back to the house while Donna finished getting things ready. John already had his belongings packed, since he didn’t have too much with him at the hospital. The things that had been back in the RAF barracks had already been sent on to the Noble home upon John’s instructions, and Donna had put them in the dining room, which was now his temporary bedroom. Sarah Jane had been keeping a few personal items for him as well, and he would have them shipped there in a few weeks, if it seemed like the living situation was working out.

Wilf and John together went around visiting with some of the patients, with John saying his farewells to them and to the staff. Once they were finished, they headed out of the hospital to make their way home. Hailing a hackney cab, Wilf provided instructions to the driver. “John, do you mind if we make a quick stop on the way? I want to see how everything is going at the newsstand before we go home. Donna’s not expecting us until noon, anyway, and I don’t want to get there so early that she feels unprepared.”

“No, I don’t mind at all. It feels so good to finally be out of the hospital that it doesn’t matter to me where we go, so long as we’re not late. I don’t want to make a bad first impression.”

The cab dropped them off at the stand, with Wilf suggesting that John take a seat at the café table outside of the adjacent grocery shop. Wilf went to check in on how the rest of the morning had gone and then popped into the shop to drop off the morning’s proceeds in the back office before they departed.

****** 

Donna’s morning had been busy but productive. She had gotten Michael up, ready, fed, and sent him off to visit Sylvia while she finished things at the house. John’s room was all set up and she’d opened the window to let in the sunshine and fresh air. She had started some vegetable soup for lunch, which she’d be serving once Wilf and John had arrived, and she had baked a loaf of wheatmeal bread earlier to go with it.

She had splurged for the evening meal, wanting it to be special to make John feel welcome and to start things off on the right foot. Donna had chosen to make a roasted chicken, deciding that sacrificing one of their hens for the meal was worth it. She thought it would be nice to have a special treat after the meal and wondered if she had everything for the spiced steamed pudding that Michael and Wilf both loved. Taking a quick look in the cabinets and pantry, she saw that she had everything except the baking powder. She popped next door to see if her mum had any, but she was out as well. She checked the clock and thought she had just enough time to run to the local shop, pick some up, and be back home before Wilf arrived with John. Donna grabbed her handbag and set out.

******

John sat at the table, savouring the feeling of the sun on his face and the slight breeze that was helping to keep the sunshine from being too hot. He felt more relaxed than he had in some time. He kept himself busy people-watching. The street outside the shop was surprisingly busy, but then this neighbourhood hadn’t been hit during the Blitz and most of the families that were here then had stayed. As a result, the neighbourhood had retained much of the liveliness that it had always had. There were school-aged children playing in the street, mothers pushing their babies in prams, shopkeepers taking care of daily tasks around their businesses, two older men walking by in their Home Guard uniforms, and the occasional bus passing. John’s mind was just starting to drift to his old home when the bell on the shop door rang.

John looked up, expecting to see Wilf coming out. Instead, he was stunned by the most beautiful woman he’d seen in ages, emerging from the entrance. She stopped outside to put her purchase into her handbag as John watched.

Her vibrant ginger hair fell in soft waves halfway down her back. Her pale skin was luminous and dotted with the most appealing freckles, and her face was lovely, with defined cheekbones and rosy lips that he desperately wanted to kiss. His eyes drifted over her hourglass figure, lingering over a few especially enticing areas, before following her body down to her slender legs. The apple green shade of her dress set off her colouring beautifully, and its cinched waist showed off her curves in a way that he found very distracting.

John hadn’t been attracted to anyone like this since his wife had died. He tried to tear his gaze away before he embarrassed himself, but his eyes would not obey his commands. At least he managed to close his mouth before the woman looked up and momentarily made eye contact. Averting her eyes quickly, she started to walk down the sidewalk in his direction, but as if she felt him still looking, she glanced at him again as she neared his table.

“Oi! I said, ‘Can I help you with something,’ sunshine?” she said with a defensive tone, looking self-conscious.

John realised that she had already spoken to him once and he hadn’t registered it or responded to her. He flushed and looked down into his lap before admitting to himself that he was being a coward. He, a pilot who had flown countless combat missions with the RAF and had been in numerous dogfights, wasn’t brave enough to talk to a woman merely because he thought she was nice-looking? Well, more than nice-looking, she was beautiful. Well, if he was being honest with himself, and why stop now, he thought she was downright gorgeous.

He felt like he should stand to talk to her, but he didn’t want to make her more nervous than she already was. Remaining seated, he said, “I’m so sorry, miss. I apologise for staring. It’s just that I haven’t seen anyone as lovely as you for a very long time.”

Now it was the redhead’s turn to flush and look downward before she glanced up at him through her lashes. “Oh, go on!” she said, as if she didn’t believe him.

“No, truly, you are a vision on this fine day. Botticelli himself could not have asked for a more appealing subject for one of his paintings.” He knew he was getting carried away, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. This woman made him want to make a fool out of himself.

He could see her flush deepen and begin to spread, and he hastened to put her at ease. “But I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I think I’m a bit out of practice in flirting with a beautiful woman. I promise I will endeavour to behave better if I am fortunate enough to see you again.”

The woman smiled at him. “It’s alright. There was no harm done. I suppose I’m not used to being complimented by handsome men. It’s been a while,” she said, a shadow passing over her eyes for a moment before she brightened her smile and seemed to shake it off.

John’s heart quickened a little when she’d called him a handsome man, but he let it pass without comment. Calling attention to it would only embarrass her, just when she seemed to be warming up to him a little. “Well, that is a crime indeed! A woman like you deserves better than that. And if you were mine, I would make sure that you heard every day how beautiful you are, both inside and out.”

“You don’t even know me. How do you know what kind of person I might be?” she asked.

“I have a good instinct for these kinds of things,” said John, with a dimple showing at the side of his mouth.

She smiled back at him. “Thank you, both for the compliments and for making my day! I’m afraid I have to go because I’m expecting someone at home. But perhaps, if we should run into one another again, you can practise flirting, and I can practise accepting compliments gracefully,” she said, her eyes twinkling.

“I hope that I am fortunate enough to have the opportunity, dear lady,” he said, using the table to push himself to a standing position and support himself while giving her a slight bow.

“Until next time, kind sir,” she said, playing along with a shallow curtsy before she continued down the street. He wondered how far away she lived and how hard it would be to meet up with her again. He watched her walk until she turned the corner at the end of the street and wondered if she always walked with that captivating sway to her hips, or if it could be, maybe, for his benefit.

Just then the bell rang again and he turned around to see Wilf coming out. “Ah, you look like you’re ready to go, young man! I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I got caught up in talking to Bernard Roberts - he’s the shopkeeper and a friend of mine from way back,” said Wilf. “Do you mind one more quick stop before we get on our way? Home is close by, only about 5 minutes away, so we should be okay on time.”

“Lead the way, Wilf,” said John, sitting back down to reach for his cane before standing again so that they could start out. He thought about the redhead and wondered if Wilf would know who she was. Once he was settled into his new home, he might have to ask and see if Wilf could steer him in the right direction.

******

Donna smiled all the way home. The man she’d encountered outside the grocer’s had certainly been laying it on thick, but he had raised her spirits nonetheless. It had been wonderful to have someone say such outrageous things to her, and seemingly without having an agenda. Not much chance he was trying to get into her knickers when he didn’t even ask her name, much less if he could see her again. And he certainly wasn’t bad to look at, if she were to give it any thought. Not that she had. 

She hadn’t noticed his thick brown hair, or considered how it would feel to run her hands through those locks. She didn’t pay attention to the growth of stubble on his cheeks and wonder how scratchy it would feel against her fingers. She didn’t watch his mouth as he spoke and imagine what it would feel like if he pressed his lips to hers. And she didn’t look into his deep brown eyes and wonder what he’d experienced that made his eyes look so much older than the rest of him. Sure, he was a bit on the thin side, but she didn’t need an abundance of muscles on a man to find him attractive. Altogether, it was quite an appealing package, if she was interested in having a man in her life. Which she wasn’t. At all.

Donna could feel his eyes on her back as she walked away. She couldn’t help but throw a swing into her hips as she walked and she felt a little brazen, but he had made her feel desirable for the first time in years, and she hoped he was appreciating the view. She turned the corner onto her street and felt a pang of disappointment when she realized that she didn’t know if or when she might see him again.

But it was probably better that nothing had come of it except a delightful diversion for a few minutes. It wasn’t like he was looking for a relationship with her, and she didn’t want to get carried away thinking there was more to it than there was, and worrying what she should do if that turned out to be the situation. It was a bit of fun, nothing more.

In any case, Donna wasn’t sure she would be able to give her heart away again, considering how it had turned out the last time. She had plenty to keep her busy what with her job, caring for Michael, keeping the house tidy, tending to the chickens and the garden, making sure Mum and Gramps were doing well, and now taking in the lodger who would be arriving very shortly. She felt a bit of nervous anticipation as she wondered what he would be like and if this situation was really going to be the ideal solution that Wilf had hoped it would be.

Arriving home, she went to check on the soup she’d left warming on the hob, then started slicing the bread to go with it. Gramps and Mr. Smith should be arriving at any minute.

******

John enjoyed the short walk from the shop to the Noble home. His leg was still stiff at times, and he relied heavily on his cane when he was walking, but as long as he didn’t have stairs to navigate yet, he could get from place to place on foot without too much pain or trouble. It would be easy for him to pick up the things that he needed and would give him a great opportunity to get in regular walks without overtaxing himself as he further strengthened his leg and got the muscles used to doing what they were supposed to do once more. He’d be able to start getting around more easily in no time.

As they walked, he and Wilf made each other laugh with tales of mischief they caused during their respective childhoods. Wilf pointed out who lived where as they passed each residence, and whenever they saw a neighbour outside, he introduced them to John. Their faces were curious but warm, and he felt he’d be at home among them.

Approaching the Noble home, John noted that it was well-tended and looked neat. Someone had planted a selection of flowering plants in the small front garden, and it was obvious that the person had a green thumb. It created quite the cheery, homely effect. Fortunately, there was only one shallow step at the front entrance of the semi-detached home where he would evidently be living, at least for now. He had no idea how he and Wilf’s granddaughter would get along, but he hoped that he wouldn’t have to move on too quickly. 

He liked the idea of settling somewhere for a while, and he was already growing to quite like the area. Not to mention the beauty he’d seen outside the market. If he left here too soon, he might not ever find her again. He realised he’d been woolgathering as Wilf had stepped up and knocked, and the door was already opening. He looked up and right into the eyes of the woman who had just been in his thoughts. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened before he quickly pulled himself together to be formally introduced by Wilf to this enchantress, who he would apparently be encountering much sooner than he’d expected, or even dared to hope.

******

Donna was just finishing in the kitchen when she heard the tapping on her door. Normally Gramps just came in after knocking, but she was guessing that he wanted to give her a moment to prepare herself to meet her new lodger, while also allowing her to meet him in a more formal way. She walked down the short hallway and took a deep breath before reaching for the handle and pulling open the front door. She smiled warmly at her grandfather as he started to speak. “Donna, I’d like to introduce you to Mr. John Smith. John, this is my granddaughter, Mrs. Donna Noble.”

Donna had turned her eyes to Mr. Smith as her grandfather began the introduction. She was shocked to realise that her new lodger was the man she had shamelessly flirted with just a few minutes before. As her eyes met his, she felt her face start to burn, and she didn’t know how she’d explain herself to her grandfather when Mr. Smith told Gramps that they’d already met and what had transpired. And she had no idea what Mr. Smith might think she was looking for from a lodger.

Fortunately, John had quickly regained his composure before Wilf had turned to him. He could see the mortification on Donna’s face before she tried to school her features and he could only imagine what she must be thinking. She had agreed to rent a room to someone who ended up being a man who had ogled her and then spoken to her in such a brazen way that he was surprised he hadn’t earned himself a slap. It had turned out alright in the end, but that was before she knew he was the man who was moving in. He also thought she might be feeling embarrassed and unsure of how to proceed. 

Deciding not to mention their earlier meeting in front of Wilf, he stepped forward and offered his hand to her. When she placed her soft hand into his, he said, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Noble. I’m grateful to you for your generosity and willingness to give me a chance. I hope that you don’t regret it.” Then he raised her hand and kissed the back of her fingers before releasing it much sooner than he would have liked.

Donna was thankful for Mr. Smith’s quick thinking and ability to behave calmly under pressure. She supposed she shouldn’t be surprised by those traits in a former fighter pilot but was glad that he was able to put them to use in civilian situations as well. She also recognised the additional meaning in his words about giving him a chance. Taking a deep breath as John spoke, she was able to smile back at him warmly and say, “The pleasure is mine, Mr. Smith. Why don’t you two come in? I have lunch ready and will bring it out to the table in just a minute.”

With that, Donna stepped away from the door and walked back to the kitchen. She closed the kitchen door behind her so that she could take a few more deep breaths. Mr. Smith had managed to keep their introduction from being awkward, but what was she going to do? What did he think of her? Besides the room and meals, would he be expecting her to provide for…more of his needs? She didn’t think he would have considered her to be part of the package before she had practically thrown herself at him outside the shop. Had they met just now, she was sure he’d behave like a perfect gentleman. 

And really, she was sure he *was* a perfect gentleman who was only looking for a way to pass the time while he was waiting for Gramps. Sighing deeply as she ladled soup into bowls and set them on a tray to take to the table, she tried to figure out how she could fix this.

On the other side of the kitchen door, John was sitting in silence, wondering how he could make things right with Mrs. Noble. Wilf had gone next door to fetch his daughter and Michael for the meal. John thought briefly about going into the kitchen to apologise to Donna for being so inappropriate with the woman who was renting him a room. But she had already seemed unsettled when she realised the identity of her lodger, and he didn’t want to scare her by making her feel cornered. That would only make the situation worse.

Just then, Donna emerged from the kitchen with a convincing smile on her face, which faltered when she saw that they were alone. “Where’s Gramps?” she asked, proud of how steady her voice sounded.

“He went next door to let your mother know that lunch is ready. Mrs. Noble, I’m glad that we have some time alone because there’s something I need to say to you.”

Donna shut her eyes. She knew this idea was too good to be true. She’d already wrecked her chance to better provide for herself and her family. Mr. Smith was going to tell her that he couldn’t stay with someone who had such loose morals.

John continued, “I want to offer a heartfelt apology to you for how I spoke to you earlier. I had only meant for it to be some harmless fun, but I can see that I’ve made you really uncomfortable by showing up here. I promise you that I will be on my best behaviour from here on, but I will understand if you no longer wish to rent a room to me.”

Donna couldn’t believe what she was hearing. John felt that he was the one at fault and didn’t seem to blame her, not one bit. And he was leaving the choice up to her as to whether or not she still felt safe having him in her home. That more than anything was enough to convince her that her Gramps was right about John. There was a small part of her that was disappointed to hear that it was only “harmless fun” to John, but she knew that it was for the best that he hadn’t taken their remarks seriously.

“I’m so relieved to hear you say that, Mr. Smith,” said Donna. “I didn’t know what you would think of me after how I responded to you, and I wasn’t sure what that would mean for this situation. I certainly wouldn’t want you to get the wrong idea about what would go on here with us under the same roof. You’re right, it was just a bit of harmless fun. I’m sure we’ll be fine going forward.”

John’s face relaxed into a relieved smile, and Donna found herself returning it. Then the door was opening, and Wilf, Sylvia, and Michael were stepping over the threshold to join them for lunch. Donna ducked back into the kitchen for the bread and readied herself for an hour with her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

The door opened and Wilf came in, followed by Sylvia and Michael. He introduced his daughter to John first.

She was perfectly polite, but John thought there was an undercurrent of judgment somehow. She might be a tough nut to crack.

Then he turned to Michael, who had gone to stand by his mother. She had her arm around his shoulder and an unmistakable look of pride on her face as she spoke.

“Mr. Smith, I’d like to introduce you to my son, Michael. Michael, this is Mr. Smith, the man I told you would be staying with us for a while.”

John saw in front of him a boy with ginger hair like his mother’s, but his eyes were brown, unlike her blue ones. He looked on the tall side for his age, from what John could remember about his own son’s size when he had been 6. But it had been a long time since he’d last seen his boy, so he wasn’t sure his recollection was accurate.

Michael was fair-skinned and freckled, also like his mother, and he was lanky. His eyes looked mischievous and John would bet that he could get into a fair share of trouble if he chose, but he was guessing that Donna would put a stop to any hijinks before they got too out of hand.

Michael stepped forward and put out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Smith.”

John was impressed by his manners. He took Michael’s hand in his and gave it a manly shake, looking him in the eye as he said, “It is my honor, Mr. Noble.” Michael laughed at being addressed so formally, which set the perfect tone for their first meeting. “I understand you’ll be starting 2nd year next month. Do you like school?”

“Sometimes. Sometimes it can be a bit boring. Is it true you were a pilot?” Michael asked.

“I was. I can tell you about it sometime, if you’d like.”

Michael nodded his head, eyes wide. “Yes, please! I love airplanes. I have a model Hawker Hurricane in my room upstairs. Maybe I can show it to you after lunch.”

“I’d love to see it!”

“What I really want, though is a Spitfire!”

“That’s the kind of plane I flew,” answered John. Although he would have thought it impossible, Michael’s eyes grew even wider. He was pretty sure he’d impressed the boy with that fact. “Maybe you and I can work together on a model Spitfire sometime. It’s been a while since I got to do something fun like that.”

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Donna had been watching their exchange with a fond smile on her face. He was inordinately pleased that it seemed to have gone so well. It was important to him to make a good impression on Michael, although he wasn’t sure why it was so important. Or, rather, he didn’t want to admit why it was.

******

The mealtime conversation was surprisingly pleasant, with Sylvia seeming to want to put her best foot forward with this man who was a stranger to her. But she asked a lot of probing questions, some of which he answered, some of which he deflected, and some of which went unanswered when Wilf would change the subject to something less invasive.

Still, despite Sylvia’s nosiness, John thought that she mostly wanted to make sure her daughter would be safe. He couldn’t blame a mother for that. He could, however, blame her for statements like the one she made when the meal was over and Michael had gone upstairs to get the Hurricane.

“So, Mr. Smith, are you prepared to assure me that your behaviour will be above board and that you won’t do anything to damage my daughter’s reputation – what little of one she has managed to retain?”

“Sylvia!” cried Wilf. “That was entirely out of line. You know that Donna was not at fault and that her reputation is just fine. I wish you wouldn’t be so hard on her.”

“I only have her best interests at heart, Dad! Someone has to. You’ve always encouraged flights of fancy in her, as if that does anyone any good.”

John felt really awkward being in the midst of this exchange. He was sure that it wasn’t a rare occurrence as Donna hadn’t seemed surprised, only embarrassed, and his heart went out to Donna for having to endure it. She had hung her head downward when her mother had asked her question, and he was sure that her face had gone crimson with humiliation.

He spoke up to try to bring the attention back to himself and to assuage Sylvia’s fears. “Mrs. Bennett, I promise you that I would never do anything to harm your daughter in any way, her reputation included. From what I understand, the people in this neighbourhood already think very highly of Mrs. Noble, as I’m sure they do you, and I would never do anything to jeopardise that. I have no doubt that she is above reproach, and that won’t change. I’m grateful to have a place to live with a wonderful family like yours, and if there’s anything I can do to help out around here, I’m only happy to do so.”

Sylvia seemed mollified by his response, but he hardly gave her more than a glance when he saw that Donna had raised her eyes to his while he was talking. She was now looking at him like he’d thrown her a life preserver. She had a sweet smile on her face, and her eyes had a suspicious shine to them. He had to look away himself before he completely gave his heart away without a second thought. It wouldn’t do to fall for someone who so clearly regretted their flirtatiousness of earlier that day. It was obvious that she wasn’t interested in him in that way. She had been only too happy to agree that it was “harmless fun,” after all.

Donna got up to start clearing away dishes, taking them into the kitchen. Tears threatened to spill over, first from her mother’s humiliating question, then from how John was so chivalrous in his response. She knew that Sylvia could be intimidating and she hadn’t expected him to enter the fray and speak out on her behalf when he barely knew her, but he had done so, anyway. She knew she would have to be very careful to guard her heart around him and to make sure that her actions wouldn’t be misconstrued. He seemed eager to forget about their previous exchange, and she would follow his lead and keep things at a friendly level without going overboard. She didn’t want him to think she was trying to sink her claws into him. That would surely scare him off for good.

Michael was now coming back downstairs with his beloved plane. Sylvia announced that she needed to get back home and left after kissing her grandson and bidding everyone goodbye, while Michael went to show his plane to John, who exclaimed over the quality and workmanship as Michael beamed proudly.

Afterward, Wilf and John talked in the lounge and Donna tidied up the dishes, as Michael busied himself reading in his room. He was already getting very good at reading simple chapter books. Donna had been an early reader as well, and Sylvia had kept her books from her childhood, so he had all of her old favourites.

John had offered to help out by drying, but Donna didn’t think that having him that near to her in the small kitchen was wise, and she insisted that John relax and enjoy the time with Wilf. She assured him that she would be happy to put him to work some other time. John grinned and said, “I’ll hold you to that. I’d like to help out where I can, make myself useful.”

It didn’t take Donna long, and she joined them when she was finished. They had been listening to the wireless and discussing some of the most recent world events, and Donna had been listening as well as she worked in the kitchen. She came in with a few questions and opinions of her own, impressing John with how well-informed and knowledgeable she was. She was clearly an intelligent woman who wanted to know what was happening in the world and to have a say in it, and she wasn’t shy about expressing her opinion. He liked a woman who wasn’t a shrinking violet.

After that, they talked more about the neighbourhood – how it had been faring, who were their closest neighbours, and a little gossip about goings-on, courtesy of Wilf. “Gramps, you’d better watch what stories you choose to tell about people,” warned Donna. “You know you don’t like it when people talk about you and Minnie.”

That stopped Wilf short for a moment. “Minnie? Who is this ‘Minnie,’ Wilf?” asked John.

Wilf blushed slightly and said, “She’s a friend who lives nearby, although if you listened to the neighbours, we’re practically married. Bunch of busybodies who don’t know how to keep their noses out of other people’s business is what they are!”

“Yes, isn’t it terrible when people don’t mind their own business and instead insist on gossiping?” said Donna in an amused tone that told John this was probably a conversation she and Wilf had had before.

John hid a smile and said, “I’m sure she’s a lovely woman and that people just want you to be happy. But I’ll not encourage any idle talk about the two of you if I happen to hear any.”

Wilf stood up and said to Donna, “I suppose I should get going. Your mum will be wondering what happened to me, and she’ll probably get tetchy if I don’t show up soon.”

“Bye, Gramps,” said Donna as he headed for the front door. And with that, she was once again alone with Mr. Smith.

Donna started talking to keep an awkward silence from stretching between them.

“Your temporary bedroom is just through that door there, Mr. Smith. The bed is freshly made, and there’s space in the sideboard for your belongings. I thought you could use that as a dresser until you’re ready to move to the upstairs bedroom you’ll be using. There’s a privy just out in the back garden, but I’m afraid the only bathtub is upstairs, next to the loo. There’s a wash bowl and jug in your room for quick washes, and we’ve got a tin bath that you can use in front of the coal fire whenever you need. I’ll fill it for you when you want to have a bath, until you’re able to go upstairs for bathing.”

Donna faltered for a moment when she realised she was talking with John about him taking baths. Her imagination was starting to go to places where it really shouldn’t when she realised she had stopped abruptly and that John was looking at her with the slightest expression of amusement. Refusing to blush yet again, she cleared her throat and finished, “If there’s anything else that you need, Mr. Smith, please tell me, and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Noble. I’m sure it will be fine. I’m used to pretty spartan living conditions. Having a room all to myself will feel luxurious by comparison!”


	4. Chapter 4

John now had just over three more weeks until he started his new job, and he used that time to push himself physically, taking longer and longer walks and working hard to build up his tolerance for stairs. It would still be another month or so before he thought he could manage them well, but with the lift at work, he should be fine there. It was painful and labourious, but it felt good to be making progress.

Wilf and John were building their friendship, playing cards, dominoes, and draughts and talking about what was happening in the news. Michael would play games with them, too, when he wasn’t off playing with friends or helping Sylvia with the garden or the chickens. 

John had discovered Wilf’s interest in the stars. He had learned that Wilf had a telescope up on the hill behind their home. On the evenings when Wilf was out there on fire watch, John would sometimes join him and quiz him about various stars and constellations. The man had a wealth of knowledge about astronomy, and it was clear that it had been a longtime interest for him. John enjoyed learning from him.

He appreciated the extra time with Wilf and Michael, and he thought he was thawing the ice a bit with Sylvia, too. It felt wonderful to be part of their household and experience the liveliness of a family again. 

The days settled into an easy routine over the next few weeks as September drew nearer. Sylvia usually made dinner for the family so that Donna didn’t have to cook after she got home from work. Sometimes they all ate together at Sylvia’s, and sometimes Sylvia sent food over so that they could have dinner on their own when they were ready. They insisted that John join them, wherever they ate, saying that it would be silly for him to fend for himself for meals when they were happy to provide them. He in turn had given his ration book to Donna to use when she or Sylvia shopped, and they were able to stretch the additional food well. 

Donna could also see that Sylvia was warming up to John, in spite of herself. It was difficult to resist his charm when he applied himself, as Donna knew only too well.

After dinner, Donna, John, and Michael would spend a little time listening to the radio. Then she would read to Michael before he got ready for bed. She had started reading to him every night when he was just a baby, and even though he was starting to do some reading on his own, they both still enjoyed experiencing stories together.

Once Michael was in bed, Donna would come back downstairs for a cup of tea, making one for John whenever he joined her. They discovered an easy camaraderie building between them, which made conversation effortless. They enjoyed talking about books, music, plays, and films that they liked. They bonded over their mutual love of Shakespeare, discovering that Much Ado About Nothing was a favourite for both of them. They talked about their childhoods, and about what foods they missed having during the last few years, and what they hoped to do once things got back to normal in England again. 

Over time, Donna felt comfortable enough with John to share with him stories about her dad, Geoffrey, who had died several years previously. Donna had been very close to him, and his loss had been tough for the entire family. John listened with empathy, taking hold of Donna’s hand and giving it a comforting squeeze when she faltered at one point. She just knew that Dad and John would have been fast friends and was sorry that they would never have the chance to meet.

John had begun to invite her to join him on walks on the weekends. Wilf didn’t mind keeping an eye on Michael for Donna. They would stroll through the nearby streets, enjoying the fresh air and one another’s company as the talk easily flowed. Donna noticed that he was depending less and less on his cane as the weeks went by and thought that, in another month, he might not even need it anymore. 

True to his word, as he had gained more strength in his leg, John had been helping out around the house. Donna had overcome her anxiety at having him too near her in the kitchen, so he would help with the washing up after meals, sometimes even doing it all himself while sending her off to take a few minutes for herself. She felt decadent at those times, even if a bit guilty, but she was learning that John could be just as stubborn as she was and that he wanted to prove he could manage, so it was easier to just say thank you and appreciate the chance to take a break for a minute before doing some mending and knitting. He helped clear the table, took out the compost and the garbage, made minor repairs and looked for other ways he could contribute. She didn’t expect him to help out when he was already paying for his lodging, but he did it, anyway.

She also noticed that John was not shy about handing out compliments. He was not as brazen as he’d been the day that they met, but he made frequent mention of her skill in cooking and baking when she’d take over for the meals on the weekends, giving Sylvia a break. He noticed the paintings that Donna had created hanging on the walls and told her that he admired her skill and her ability to evoke strong emotions with her art. He noted her gift for gardening and handiwork. He often praised Michael and told her what a great mother she was to him. And he managed to slip in the occasional flattering comment on how a particular colour looked nice on her without making her feel awkward.

And somehow, in all of their time spent together, Mrs. Noble became Donna and Mr. Smith became John, almost without them even thinking about it, although they kept to formality when others were around.

John had, with Michael’s blessing, begun to participate in their evening reading time. It started with Donna doing all the reading as John watched raptly, rarely taking his eyes off her. She felt self-conscious in the beginning, but she learned to relax and let herself get carried away by the text. 

One night, as they were settling into their normal spots for the evening, Michael asked John, “Mr. Smith, would you read tonight, please?”

Donna responded, “Oh, sweetheart, Mr. Smith may be a bit tired tonight. He’s been working really hard so he’ll be ready to start his new job. Or, he might prefer to listen.”

John said, “I love listening to you read, Mrs. Noble, because you really bring the stories to life. But I’d be delighted to take a turn, if you don’t mind it!” With that, John took the book and began to read, his deeper voice providing an interesting contrast to Donna’s. 

Donna felt it difficult to look away now that she had an opportunity to just study John with no need for an excuse. He seemed to use his whole face to tell the story, making silly expressions at the funny parts, raising his eyebrows in surprise, and lowering them when he was being fierce. It was almost like watching the performance of a one-man play.

John took regular turns with Donna after that, and both enjoyed the time together and listening to each other. Michael enjoyed it as well, sometimes surreptitiously watching one as the other read. He liked how Mr. Smith had shown an interest in him and never made him feel like he was unimportant, and his mom seemed happier since Mr. Smith had come. He liked Mr. Smith, and he thought that his mom did, too.

August had passed into September, and with it came a new month that promised new beginnings. John was ready to return to work and would be starting his next assignment, this time at the War Office in central London, in four more days. His background in intelligence prior to starting out as a pilot meant that he would be able to bring in a valuable perspective and base of knowledge when it came to matters of military intelligence and strategising. Donna was relieved that he wouldn’t be returning to a combat position and that he would be working near enough to stay with them. She found that she quite liked having him around.

The start of September also meant that the next weekly payment for John’s lodgings was due, and he passed it to Donna in an envelope as she readied to follow Michael upstairs to tuck him in and to prepare herself for bed as well. Donna’s restless sleep the night before meant that she was ready to turn in early, so she was planning to forego her usual cup of tea with John. She bid him goodnight and then followed her son up the staircase. 

It didn’t take long to tuck in Michael. She changed into a nightgown herself and sat down on the bed to brush out her hair, but before she did, she opened the envelope from John. She was astonished to realize that he’d paid her nearly 50% more for the week than what he had paid her previously. It was too much, and she didn’t think it could have been an accident, but she didn’t feel right taking that amount from him when it was so much more than what they’d discussed.

Donna thought about bringing it up in the morning, but it was a workday, and she knew that she would probably dwell on it and not be able to fall asleep for a good while if she didn’t talk to John tonight. She pulled on her dressing gown and tied it around her waist. She quietly crept down the stairs so that she didn’t wake up Michael and padded over to John’s room, where she could see that a light was still on through the opaque screen that covered the doorway for John’s privacy. There was a gap in the screen, and Donna approached it to call John’s name when she stopped short.

John was standing up, shirtless, obviously getting ready for bed, too. He’d already changed into his pyjama bottoms, but he hadn’t yet put on the matching shirt. Donna stood transfixed, her eyes roving over his chest and stomach, surprised to see his lean muscles. He looked so slender in his clothes that she’d thought he would just be skin and bones, but she could see now that she was clearly wrong.

She was just about to turn away and give the man his privacy when he looked up, his eyes locking with hers for a few moments as neither one moved. She could feel herself turning red from her hairline all the way down to where her skin disappeared underneath her dressing gown and turned away quickly, trying to make her escape.

John came to the doorway and called out “Donna” in a hushed voice, trying to keep his voice low enough so that he didn’t disturb Michael. 

Donna thought about continuing on and pretending that she hadn’t heard him, but she knew that would just put off the awkwardness until the morning. Might as well get it over with now. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she turned around, hoping that the dim light emanating from the dining room would hide how badly she was blushing. She was relieved to see that John had pulled on his pyjama shirt before coming into the lounge.

“I’m so sorry, John. I just wanted to talk to you about something, but it can wait. There was a gap, I didn’t realise...I didn’t mean to…,” Donna trailed off, realizing she was babbling and looking anywhere but at John.

“It’s quite alright,” said John. “No harm done. I promise that I don’t feel like I need to sleep with one eye open,” he teased.

Donna didn’t think it was possible, but she flushed even more deeply at his teasing. Her gaze was fixed to the floor.

John felt bad when he saw how embarrassed Donna was, and he sought to put her more at ease. “Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make things worse. But I do want to know what you needed to talk to me about. Does it have anything to do with that envelope you’re holding?”

Relieved to have the topic changed, Donna responded, “Yes, actually, it does. You gave me far too much. I appreciate it, but it feels wrong to take it.”

John smiled. He knew that Donna would balk at the amount, but he was prepared for that. “It may seem like too much to you, but I don’t think it’s nearly enough. When I accepted the offer to rent a room, I thought it was just going to be a place to stay. Instead, it’s been so much more than that already. You all took me in and made me feel like a part of the family. It’s been a long time since I had that, and it’s worth more to me than you could possibly know. Please, accept it with my grateful thanks.”

Donna’s eyes had teared up as she listened to John speak. Her throat had tightened as the tears threatened to spill over. She knew she wouldn’t be able to speak without that happening, so instead she closed the gap between them and took his hand in hers. Leaning in, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she squeezed his hand, then she turned and went back up the stairs, John watching her until she was out of sight. He thought about how she’d flushed when he caught her staring at him. Perhaps she wasn’t as uninterested in him as he’d thought. A glimmer of hope stirred in his chest as he turned and went back to his temporary bedroom.

******

It was Saturday afternoon, and John’s first day back at work was now only two days away. A glance in the mirror told him that his hair was in dire need of a trim. 

He found Donna out in the garden and asked her for the location of a nearby barber. “Seems I’ve gotten a bit shaggy during my time off without noticing.”

“There’s one a few blocks from here,” she answered. “Or, if you’d like, I could give it a trim for you. I used to cut…,” she faltered for a moment, then continued, “I used to cut my husband’s hair regulation style, and I give Michael and Gramps haircuts, too. I even have clippers!”

John smiled softly at her. “Thank you. If you’re sure it’s not too much trouble, I would appreciate that.” 

“It’s no trouble at all. I can do it tonight after Michael’s in bed,” Donna answered.

With that, John asked how he could help in the garden and worked alongside Donna for the next hour.

That evening, after she’d said goodnight to Michael, Donna got John settled into a chair in the kitchen and left the room, returning with a sheet to drape around him to keep the hair off of him.

“Really, I have to wear that?” asked John.

“If you want to keep your shirt clean, you do,” she answered. “Or you could always just take the shirt off, since I’ve already seen what you’ve got underneath.”

John’s eyebrows lifted in shock. She was actually flirting with him, teasing him about the night she’d caught him shirtless! He would not have expected that after how embarrassed she had been, but he felt she deserved some teasing of her own. “Well, if I do that, seems like it would only be fair for you to reciprocate,” he said, watching as it was now Donna whose face showed her shock.

“Sheet it is, then!” she said, quickly moving behind him as she wrapped the sheet around him and secured it with a pin.

John knew that she was hiding, but he allowed it. He knew that his comment had been very bold. Donna dipped her comb into a glass of water, then combed through his hair with it. She returned to stand in front of him to start trimming. She used the clippers on the sides and back first, then started cutting it a bit longer on the top, blending it in where it met the sides. She was near enough that he could easily smell her perfume, a mix of vanilla, citrus, and something with a spicy tang to it. It was intoxicating, as was the warmth he felt coming off her body when she leaned in to reach a different part of his hair. John tried desperately to keep eyes from straying downward and quietly exhaled in relief as she moved from the front over to the side once more, only to close his eyes as he felt her warm breath on his ear.

Donna was not unaffected by her closeness to John, either. For some reason, it felt much more intimate cutting his hair than it ever had when she had cut Lance’s. His hair felt soft as she ran her fingers through it, lifting up pieces to trim. She could feel his breath on her neck as she cut the hair above his eyes and over his ears, and she thought his breathing might have quickened a bit when she leaned closer to him. She tried to stay focused on the process and not let her mind wander back to when he’d flirted with her so brazenly on the day they had met, or how he’d looked without his shirt on. Why did she have to bring that up when he hadn’t mentioned anything about it afterward? Now she felt very aware of his nearness, and her fingers felt almost clumsy. It wouldn’t do to give him a bad haircut right before he was starting at a new job, or even worse, to give him a nasty nick on the ear. She worked to calm herself and trim with a steady hand.

After what felt like both an eternity and no time at all to the pair, Donna was finished. She came back around front to check her handiwork and found herself looking into John’s eyes. Neither moved for several seconds until Donna broke the spell, glancing away and saying, “That should do it then,” removing the sheet from around him to shake it out on the back step. “I would offer to give you a shave, but I’m not sure you’d trust me with a cut-throat razor at your neck just yet,” she teased, then left the room.

John was sure Donna had said that to break the tension. Instead, he found himself picturing Donna sitting in his lap, giving him the best shave of his life. He believed it might be best if he just stayed in the chair for another minute or two.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning arrived, and John readied himself to go to work. He’d be wearing his service dress uniform for this new job, instead of the battle dress uniform he’d worn as a pilot. He felt oddly nervous considering he was someone who was used to entering life-threatening situations with frequent unexpected variables. It was almost like it was his first day of school, instead of only Michael’s.

Michael, for his part, was excited now that school was actually starting. He was looking forward to seeing his friends more often, learning new things, and having school to keep himself busier. He was downstairs having breakfast when John came out of his room.

Donna looked up as he appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and smiled when she saw him in his uniform. He noticed that her eyes looked him over from head to toe with an appreciative glance and he made every effort not to puff out his chest like a rooster.

“Good morning,” he greeted her.

“Good morning! Are you ready for your first day?” she asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I suppose. It’s going to feel good to be fighting the battle once more, even if it's from an office instead of a plane.”

“Would you like some breakfast? I’m just finishing it, and we have about 20 minutes before we need to leave for the bus stop.”

They ate together, along with Michael, then Donna fussed over Michael’s hair and the collar of his shirt. When Wilf came over, she grabbed her jacket and handbag, gave her son a hug goodbye, then left for the bus station with John.

John was walking at a fairly normal pace now, with just a slight limp. She could tell that he’d worked really hard to make such an improvement in a little over a month, although he still needed his cane for stairs and when he’d get fatigued. They made it to the bus stop with several minutes to spare and stood chatting.

When the bus arrived, they boarded it for the ride to Whitehall, where the War Office was located. They found two seats together and sat down, each noticing how their arm brushed against the other’s in the close quarters.

Sitting with Donna took John’s mind off of his first-day nerves and made the ride go quickly. Before he even realised they were near, the bus had stopped and they were disembarking at the stop nearest the War Office building, Donna to head to the secretarial pool and John on his way to his department in military intelligence. They bid one another goodbye with the hope of meeting up for the ride home.

This quickly became their routine. They would walk to the bus stop in the morning, enjoy time together on the drive, and then often meet to catch the evening bus home. When John needed to work late, Donna would ride home without him and then keep a portion of dinner warm for him until he was able to get home and eat. But when Donna had to work late, she noticed that John usually “remembered” something he needed to get done before he could leave, and he would somehow end up finishing right about the time she herself was done. She suspected he didn’t like the idea of her traveling home unescorted as the sun was going down and it was growing dark, even though she’d been doing it for years. But she was rather touched by his chivalry, and she certainly didn’t mind having his company for the ride home.

Michael was also settling in to school, although he was frustrated at what he felt was the slow pace the teacher was setting. Donna knew that he was eager to do more, but she also knew that he needed to be more patient and to be respectful of the teacher, and they had already had a conversation about that during week one.

Now it was several weeks later, and the three of them were back home after dinner.

“How is school going, Michael? Are they keeping you very busy there?” asked John.

“Not yet, Mr. Smith. I know we just started, but we haven’t had much to do yet.”

“And is that a good thing?” asked John.

Michael wrinkled his nose. “No, it’s boring, so I’ve gotten in trouble a few times for talking. My teacher’s having me do a report, to ‘teach me how to use my time more wisely,’ she says.”

“What’s your report to be about?”

“Well, she said I could pick the topic. I thought I might talk about pilots and airplanes,” said Michael. “I have a book about it that I got for Christmas back when I was little.”

John hid his smile at that last comment. “Brilliant!” said John. “It’s always better when you can study something that you already find interesting. Tell you what, if you’d like a first-person account, I would be happy to share some stories with you about what it was like for pilots. And I could tell you about my Spitfire.”

“Yes, please, I’d like that!” said Michael.

“You let me know when you’d like to talk about it and what questions you have, and we’ll go from there,” responded John. 

Donna spoke up. “Why don’t you go on up to your bedroom and start looking through your book to see what you can use for your report? I’ll be up there in a minute so we can discuss this issue of too much talking in school.” She spoke gently, but John had the impression that Michael was about to get set straight on appropriate school behaviour.

John could see the love on her face as she watched her son walk upstairs before she turned to him. “Thank you for offering to help him out by sharing your personal experiences with him. You didn’t have to do that, and I hope that it’s not difficult for you to talk about your time as a pilot. If it is, I can tell Michael that we’ll find other ways for him to get the information he needs.”

“I’m happy to help him,” answered John. “It might be a bit painful when I start to share about some of my fellow pilots that I’ve lost, but it’s also good to tell their stories, since they can’t anymore. This is one small way of keeping their memories alive. And I have some good memories of those times, too, which will be nice to share with someone.”

“Alright, if you’re sure you’re okay with doing it.”

Donna smiled at John before walking up the stairs to check in on her spirited young son. Turns out that the boy had quite a gob on him. Hmm, how did he come by that, she wondered, smirking.

******

John had been at his new job for a month and a half now. Because of his level of classification, he couldn’t talk about anything he was doing. But Donna could tell that he was thriving on the challenges of his new role and from being busy again. 

Donna really enjoyed having his company on the way to work and back, as well as having him home most evenings and on weekends. She was only now realising how incredibly lonely she had been before she’d met him. She had Michael and Gramps, as well as her mum, although Sylvia had been a bit of a mixed bag. 

But there had been a vacuum in her life that she only recognised after John had become a part of it. She became conscious of how much she’d craved having a connection with another adult and being able to experience the kind of companionship she had with John. They were developing a deeper friendship than she’d had with anyone since she had been in school, and possibly not even then. And she really enjoyed being with him, even when they weren’t doing anything in particular.

John had been well aware of his loneliness for years, but he hadn’t been willing to make himself vulnerable to the love of a family again. At first, it was too painful. Then it seemed easier to remain numb and hold people at arm’s length. He cared about people, but he wasn’t going to let anyone get too close. 

It took Wilf slowly breaking down his defenses during all of his hospital visits and long talks, and then meeting Donna, to finally help him decide that it was worth the risk. He had appreciated her calm presence alongside him on the way to that first day of work when he was heading into something completely new, and now he looked forward to that time with her nearly every weekday morning and evening, time when it was just the two of them sitting side by side and quietly talking in what felt like their own little world.

John was now managing stairs very well since he’d been able to practice at home on a steady basis, and he had moved to the spare bedroom upstairs several weeks before. He was feeling more settled now that he had moved out of his temporary quarters and into a regular room, although being next door to where Donna was sleeping caused his mind to wander places where he wasn’t sure it was helpful to go.

******

One evening, as they were heading back inside at the end of Wilf’s shift on fire watch, Wilf casually mentioned that he would be taking Michael to a Cub Scouts’ event that coming Saturday, and that Sylvia had a meeting for her Women’s Voluntary Service group to make plans for upcoming projects and to sort through items from the recent clothing drive they had conducted. 

“I expect the three of us will be gone for much of the day. What are you up to on Saturday, John?” he asked.

“I'm not sure. I hadn't made concrete plans yet,” he answered. “Usually I just try to make myself useful around here.”

Wilf made as if he was considering that for a moment as they walked down the hill towards home, then said with a twinkle in his eye, “I don’t think Donna was planning anything specific, either, other than catching up on some mending and gardening. I’d bet she would enjoy having a break from the regular routine for a few hours. Sure seems like the two of you enjoy each other's company, too. Well, here we are! I’d better head inside before Sylvia wonders what I’ve gotten up to. I’ll see you later,” said Wilf, disappearing into his home.

John grinned at Wilf's less-than-subtle hint as he went into Donna’s home. If he'd found out some other way that the two of them had an opportunity to spend the day together on their own, he definitely would have taken advantage of that, even without Wilf’s hint. But it certainly felt good to know that he had the man’s support! He thought about the surprisingly pleasant weather they'd been having even though it was late October and wondered if a picnic might be a good idea. 

******

Saturday dawned a beautiful day, the autumn sunshine streaming through trees and bringing with it a feeling of hope and anticipation. 

John had been making secret preparations all week after Donna had accepted his invitation for the day. He had talked Sylvia into helping him figure out what food he could make, and she’d even shared some of her recipes with him. He had gone next door the evening before to work on a few things with Sylvia’s supervision when Donna was busy with Michael, and then he had stored them over there so he could surprise Donna with them. John headed next door to pack up the food in the picnic basket Sylvia had provided, then went back to Donna’s to meet up with her for their walk to the riverbank.

Meanwhile, Donna was trying to control the butterflies in her stomach as she waited for John to come back. They’d spent plenty of time together alone before, so she wasn’t sure why she was feeling so nervous, except that this felt different. She thought back to when John had asked her earlier in the week.

_“I hear that your mother, Wilf, and Michael all have plans for this Saturday, is that right?”_

_“Yes,” she answered, “so it should be pretty quiet around here.”_

_“I thought it might be fun to get out and enjoy some fresh air this weekend, if the weather holds. Any interest in taking a picnic to the river?” he casually asked._

_“That sounds fun! I can pack some sandwiches. Any favorite picnic foods I should also include, if I have the ingredients?”_

_“No no no, I invited you, so I’ll take care of the food!” John answered._

_“Really? Well, now I’m going to feel spoiled!” said Donna._

_“As well you should. I don’t think you get spoiled nearly as often as you ought to. How about we start out at around 11:00?”_

It had sounded like a relaxed, friendly invitation until John said he was planning to take care of the food. That seemed to cause a shift within her for some reason. It felt kind of like a date. But was it? And was she ready for that if it was? What if it wasn’t? Why did she feel so disappointed at that last thought?

She could hear John just outside, returning from the market. She took a deep breath, quelled the butterflies, grabbed the picnic blanket she had gotten out earlier, and headed for the door.


	6. Chapter 6

The walk to the river had been enjoyable, and Donna felt her nerves calming as they enjoyed the sunny day, the cool breeze, and the talk that flowed easily. John shared what he could about his colleagues, bringing them to life in her mind with his vivid descriptions and telling the occasional story that made her laugh. She was glad that he had been forming friendships and was able to find humour in his day, despite work that was critical and that she was sure was high pressure. She supposed humour was how people got through times like this. 

She in turn told John about some of the duties she’d carried out that week and about some of the other women in the secretarial pool. They talked about how Michael was doing better in school now that his teacher had been challenging him a bit more with the schoolwork she was requiring of him. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the river, and they found a somewhat private spot near some trees.

They spread out the picnic blanket that Donna had brought. John opened up the basket and began to unpack the food that he’d prepared with Sylvia’s assistance and oversight. He’d made egg and bacon pie (Sylvia thought the bacon ration for the month would be a nice splurge for the occasion), cheese and potato dumplings, a salad from garden vegetables, and an apple crumble. John then took out plates, napkins, and cutlery, and he dished up the food for both of them. 

“How did you manage all this?” asked Donna, impressed and pleased.

“Welllll...your mother helped me. I told her that I thought you deserved a relaxing outing, and she agreed.”

Donna’s jaw dropped at that. He’d not only gotten her mum to agree that she needed a break, he’d also gotten her on board with helping him make food for the day. “Are you some kind of magician?”

“No, just someone who can be very persuasive when the occasion calls for it, and this did,” he said, grinning at her.

As they ate and talked, they enjoyed watching the water moving below and the other people who were out on the riverbank appreciating the fine weather. After the meal, they both felt completely sated and relaxed. They tidied up the dishes, then stretched out on the blanket and watched the clouds go by, describing what shapes they each saw. Then they did some more people-watching, telling stories about what they thought the people were up to and making each other laugh. After a time, John pulled out a slim volume that he had tucked into the picnic basket and held it up for Donna’s perusal: Shakespeare’s Sonnets. 

She sat up to look at it. _That is definitely datelike reading material,_ she thought. And she found that she was more comfortable with the idea than she had originally thought she might be.

“I seem to recall that Shakespeare is a favourite for us both. Feel like hearing some sonnets?” he asked. He appeared to be holding his breath a little as he waited for her response. 

Donna somehow knew that her answer would mean more than whether or not she was in the mood for Shakespeare. John was asking if she wanted their friendship to become something more. If she suggested they instead take a walk along the bank, she knew that he would be okay with that and that they'd have a delightful time together, as they always had. But that's not what she wanted to do.

“I think sonnets sound like a wonderful idea,” she said, turning just a bit pink as she answered. But her self-consciousness evaporated upon seeing the smile that lit up John's face at her answer. She couldn't help but smile back as she wondered which sonnet John would select first.

“Let’s see, where shall we begin?” John said, as he paged through the book as if trying to decide, even though Donna saw him discreetly pull out a paper marking a particular spot.

Then John began reading as Donna lay back down on the blanket and closed her eyes to listen:

_“Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_  
_Thou art more lovely and more temperate:_  
_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,_  
_And summer's lease hath all too short a date:_  
_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_  
_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;_  
_And every fair from fair sometime declines,_  
_By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimm'd;_  
_But thy eternal summer shall not fade_  
_Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;_  
_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,_  
_When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st;_  
_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,_  
_So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.”_

When John read, it was as if he was sharing the words coming out of his own heart and not merely reading the words on the page before him. Donna had read the sonnet before, but never had it seemed so full of feeling and passion as when John had read it aloud just now. 

“That was beautiful,” she said, turning her head to look at him as he finished. The emotions she saw in his eyes made her catch her breath. She held his gaze for a moment then, feeling overwhelmed and unsure of what to do with herself, looked up at the sky.

She was dismayed to note that the formerly blue sky above was suddenly looking much greyer than when they had arrived at the park a few hours ago. Clouds were moving in, some of them looking rather ominous. 

“Oh, no! I'm afraid our picnic is coming to a hasty end. And I was having such a wonderful time,” she said, with a little pout that John could only have described as adorable. 

“We'd better hurry back if we don't want to get caught in the rain,” said John, unable to keep himself from smiling despite the quick conclusion of their time at the park. Their time together had gone better than he had dared to dream, and Donna’s disappointment at it ending was even more encouraging.

Hastily repacking the last of the items they’d brought and grabbing the blanket, they moved quickly through the park and headed for home. They were four streets away when the drops started to fall, small ones at first, then larger ones as they got closer to home. They picked up their pace and soon reached the doorstep, but they were absolutely drenched. They had worn light jackets, not expecting rain to fall that day, and their outerwear had done nothing to keep them dry underneath.

John and Donna moved into the kitchen so that they wouldn’t continue to drip water onto the carpet. Taking their jackets off, they deposited them on the back step until they could get changed into drier clothing. Donna couldn’t help but notice that the button-down shirt John had worn was now molded to his well-defined chest. She stared for a moment, recalling what he looked like underneath his shirt.

John had just as hard a time looking away from Donna after noticing that her blouse was clinging to her, although he managed to tear his eyes away from her body before she looked up from his own. He felt a thrill go through him when he realised that Donna’s attraction to him was evidently as strong as his was to her. The atmosphere in the room was electric. John took a step towards Donna and stopped, waiting to see how she’d react. She swayed just a bit in his direction, then took a small step forward.

And then the front door opened.

They sprang apart and Donna turned and walked into the hallway as Wilf and Michael entered, laughing over being caught in the rain themselves.

“I see we weren’t the only ones who got caught unprepared by the weather today!” said Wilf, ruffling Michael’s damp hair as he spoke. “Best be changing into some dry clothes before you catch your death of cold!”

“Right, upstairs with you, young man,” said Donna to her son. “Gramps has got the right idea. Bring those soggy clothes down with you when you’ve changed, will you? And I’d better go do the same. Gramps, thank you for taking Michael today.”

Turning to John, she looked at him with soft eyes and a hint of frustration at their interruption as she said, “Thank you for planning the picnic and inviting me to go. I had a really good time.”

“So did I,” John said in response, smiling as he watched her go upstairs with a fond gaze.

Wilf’s eyesight might have weakened somewhat in his old age, but it was sharp enough to notice the looks on the couple’s faces when he and Michael had arrived home unexpectedly early. He also noted Donna’s expression when she thanked John and saw how the man had watched his granddaughter. _I believe my work here is done!_ he thought to himself, then said out loud, “I hope your picnic wasn’t ruined by the rain, John.”

John tore his eyes away from the stairs and looked at Wilf. “I’m sorry, Wilf, what was that?” 

“I said we’ll see you at dinner, John,” said Wilf, smiling at the obviously besotted man. 

_*****_

Sylvia also joined the others for dinner at Donna’s that evening. Between the five of them, the conversation was lively and the time went quickly. Sylvia shared about the upcoming fundraisers and activities that the Voluntary Service was planning. Michael told of the Cub Scouts’ plans for collecting scrap metal and for helping some of the elderly people in the neighborhood with household tasks. 

Then Wilf asked, “How was your picnic? Did you at least have a chance to eat before the weather turned?” 

“We did, Gramps, and it was delicious! John really outdid himself with the food. It was quite impressive,” said Donna, smiling at John. 

“I couldn’t have managed without your mother’s help,” answered John, returning the smile. Turning to Sylvia, he said, “Thank you, Mrs. Bennett. I really appreciate your expertise and your wonderful recipes!” 

Sylvia scoffed and waved away the praise, but Donna could see the pleased smile she was hiding behind her napkin. 

“Oh, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you,” John said to Donna. “Do you know someone by the name of Nerys?” 

“Nerys? I knew someone by that name when I was in school. Blonde hair, nose up in the air, sneer on her face, thought she was better than everyone else?” responded Donna. 

“That sounds about right,” answered John. “She came into our office the other day with her boss, who was there for a meeting. She mentioned that she knew someone named Donna who worked at the War Office, and I wondered if she meant you. I was going to ask you about her, but she completely slipped my mind by the time I met up with you at the end of the day. I had a devil of a time getting her away from my desk. She kept talking about some film she’d like to see. I think she was expecting me to take the hint and ask her out.” 

Sylvia responded with a look of distaste. “Yes, we know Nerys, far too well. Always up to trouble, that one, and always trying to steal away any eligible man before Donna could get to him.” 

“Mum!” cried Donna, humiliated. “I really don’t think we need to bring that up now.” 

“Whatever you say, madame!” her mother answered. “I was just trying to point out that she’s been a problem for quite some time.” 

Dinner went later than usual. By the time that Sylvia and Wilf left, it was already nearing Michael’s bedtime. 

“Why don’t you go help Michael get tucked in, and I’ll clean up from the meal?” said John. 

“And the spoiling just continues! Did I win some kind of prize to get pampered this way?” asked Donna. 

“No, I’d say that I won the prize,” John answered quietly. 

Donna looked at him for a moment, unsure of what to say but feeling warmth spreading through her chest at his words. She smiled shyly at John, then went to see how Michael was doing with getting ready for bed. 

She found her son sitting on his bed, already in his pyjamas. “Good for you, already in your jim-jams! Have you brushed your teeth and washed your face?” 

“Not yet, Mum.” 

“Alright, why don’t you run and do that? I’ll wait here so I can tell you goodnight after.” Donna sat on the bed and let her mind wander over the events of the day as Michael finished up in the loo. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had such a fantastic day. Even the rain hadn’t seemed so bad. Thinking of the rain made her wonder what would have happened if Wilf and Michael hadn’t come home when they did. She really wasn’t sure. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. She had seen the way that John was looking at her, and how his eyes had then drifted to her mouth. She knew that her own eyes were following the same path on him. She had no doubt that they would have been embracing within a few more seconds, their lips meeting for the first time. 

She wondered how his lips would feel. She hadn’t kissed anyone for a long time, and even when she had kissed Lance, it didn’t feel that special. She was sure it was because Lance wasn’t enthusiastic about kissing her, although she knew he had no such reservations with a number of other women. 

And then there was Michael. How would he feel if she and John took their relationship from friendship to romance? Would he feel like she was trying to replace his dad? Donna had always been careful not to talk badly about Lance in front of Michael. Whatever had happened between them, Lance had been Michael’s father, and she didn’t want to ruin whatever good memories or thoughts Michael might have of him. 

She was awoken from her reverie by Michael returning to his room. She stood up so that he could slip under the covers, then sat down next to him and ran her hand over his hair. “Did you have a good day today, sweetheart?” she asked. 

“I did, Mum! I love Gramps, and a lot of my friends are in the Scouts, so it’s always fun going to a meeting. And I liked dinner with Gran and Gramps and Mr. Smith, too. You know, Gran has seemed happier lately. Nicer. And you know what?” 

“What?” Donna answered. 

“You’ve seemed happier, too. Ever since Mr. Smith came.” 

“Do you really think so?” she asked, surprised that John had had such an effect on her and that Michael had noticed. 

“Yes. You’ve smiled more, and sometimes I hear you humming songs when you come home from work or when you’re cooking, or when we’re out in the garden. I like him, Mum. He talks to me like he likes me and wants to know what I think. He’s fun to be with. Gramps likes him, too, he told me. And I don’t mind sharing you with him. I hope he never leaves.” 

Donna was touched, and she could feel her eyes beginning to tear up a little. “I hope that, too, darling. Good night. I love you.” She bent and kissed Michael’s forehead, turned out his light, and closed the door behind her. She went into her bedroom and sat for a few minutes, collecting herself and thinking about what Michael had said. She didn’t think he was going to have any kind of problem if John were to become a more permanent part of their lives, so that was one possible obstacle out of the way. 

But could she fully give John her heart after all the hurt she had experienced? Could she be the woman that he deserved? She wasn’t sure she ever could be. She was well aware of her shortcomings, and he was a remarkable man. Sighing, she went downstairs. 

She found John in the kitchen, just drying the last of the dishes. “Thank you for doing that,” she said. She cast her eyes about the room, trying to figure out what to say next, then remembering what John had said at dinner. “So...Nerys?” she said, raising her eyebrows. 

“Yes, she’s a persistent one, isn’t she? I tried to divert her as kindly as possible, but she’s fairly single-minded. I had to be rather blunt.” 

Donna’s heart dropped to her stomach for a moment before she realised she had no need to feel that way. She knew that she shouldn’t feel threatened by Nerys. She was the one who John had taken on a picnic today, and if his behaviour was any indication, Nerys wasn’t the one he was interested in. But she’d always felt inadequate in comparison to the thin blonde when they were in school together, and it was hard to shake an old habit like that. 

"What did you say?” 

“I told her that I’m not available and that I already have someone special in my life,” he said, looking at her shyly. 

“Is that so?” Donna said, smiling at him. 

“I suppose that’s up to you. You are very special to me, Donna. I’d like to spend more time with you and see where this leads. If that’s what you want, that is.” He looked nervous as he finished. 

“I think that can be arranged,” she said, pleased at the smile that spread on John’s face in response. 

She covered her mouth as a yawn tried to escape. “Goodness! I guess today was more tiring than I realised. I should probably head upstairs and get ready for bed. Thank you for today, John. I had such a lovely day and was happy to be spending it with you.” She touched his arm as she leaned in. 

John’s heart sped up a little as Donna drew near. One would think he was a blushing virgin instead of a grown man who’d been married before. She raised herself up on her toes and pressed a gentle kiss right at the corner of his mouth. If he turned his face just a fraction, he'd feel her soft lips on his own, but he knew that it was important to let Donna set the pace when it came to physical affection. As it was, her kiss was enough to set his heart racing. 

She drew back with a shy smile. “Goodnight,” she said, turning and going back upstairs. 

John wasn’t sure how long he stayed in the kitchen, grinning like an idiot. But his feet felt light as feathers when he at last followed Donna up the stairs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Donna had been sleeping fitfully off and on for several hours. She had readied herself for bed only to realise that her mind was too busy to allow her body to rest. She had read until she felt drowsy, then turned out the light, hoping not to wake until morning. 

Instead, she found herself plagued by restlessness and, when she did manage to sleep, her dreams were nightmarish. In one that was particularly vivid, she was being chased by monstrous creatures, and they were gaining on her. She saw Lance up ahead and ran to him in relief, only for him to catch her and turn her around, holding on so that the monsters could capture her more easily. Just before they reached her, she woke up and realised she had been crying out in her sleep. 

It was clear that she wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon, and Donna wasn't sure she even wanted to do so just yet. Pulling on her dressing gown, she tied it at the waist as she slid her feet into her slippers and went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. 

That had become her ritual back when nightmares like this one had occurred more frequently. They had lessened after Lance's death, gradually stopping altogether. It had been over two years since she'd had one like it. She guessed that the strong emotions of the day had brought those fears back into her subconscious mind and caused them to come out in her dreams once more. 

Kettle on to heat up, Donna was opening the cabinet to take out a cup and saucer when she heard quiet footsteps approaching. John was at the doorway, also in a dressing gown over his pyjamas. 

“Are you alright? I thought I heard something. You sounded upset.”

Donna was embarrassed to find out she'd woken up John and drawn attention to her emotional state. “It was just a silly nightmare. I'm so sorry that I woke you. I thought I'd have a cup of tea to calm myself before I tried going back to sleep again. Would you like one?”

“Tea sounds good. And I wasn't asleep, but even if I was, there's no need to apologise. Do you feel like talking about it?”

Donna was quiet for a few seconds as she took out a second cup and saucer. “Maybe after I've had my tea. What about you? Why were you awake?”

John looked thoughtful. “I was thinking about my family. My wife and children.”

Donna sucked in a breath at that, her heart grieving for this man who had lost so much. She had known he'd experienced loss but didn't know any specifics. “Gramps had told me that you'd lost people and that you didn't have close family, but I didn't know that you were married and a father. Do you want to tell me about them?” She poured the tea for them both as she asked, then they went to sit on the sofa to drink it. 

John could see in Donna's eyes the compassion she was feeling for him, and for his family, too. He thought he saw something more dear to him there as well, but he was afraid to put a name to it just yet. Some women might have asked about his past to try to win his favour, but he knew that Donna was asking because she genuinely wanted to know about them and because she wanted to give him the opportunity to share them with her, if he wanted to. And he realised that he very much wanted to. 

He told her about how he and Margaret had met in school, about how she wouldn't give him the time of day for the first two years they knew each other, and about how he finally won her over when they were both 17, marrying her at 19 after getting her parents’ permission.

“I can't believe it took you that long to charm her into going out with you!” Donna exclaimed. 

“Well, I could be a right cocky little scallywag sometimes, so she was probably entirely right to make me wait!” he said as Donna laughed. 

He told her about their children. Thomas was their firstborn. He took after his dad, both in looks and in his interest in airplanes. Next was Sarah, born two years after Thomas and the spitting image of her mother. She ended up sharing her father's and brother's interest in airplanes, too, and her mother encouraged her in it. Last was Alice, born three years after Sarah. She was the blend of her mother and father in looks, but she had an entirely independent spirit and an unconventional way of doing things.

Donna could picture them in her mind as he described them, and it made her smile, although the smile was tinged with sadness that they were all gone now. 

“I was preparing for a mission when I got word that they had been trapped in our house during one of the first air raids of the Blitz. None of them survived. Neither did any of our neighbours. The whole area was just destroyed. The children were only 10, 8, and 5.”

Donna's heart felt like it would break as he shared his story with her. She could see the tears gathering in his eyes, and as they began to spill over, she took his hands and held them in her own, gently stroking the back of his hands with her fingers. 

He gathered strength from her nearness and comforting action, then continued speaking. “For a long while, I blamed myself for their deaths. Logically, I knew that, if I had been there with them, I would have been killed, too. But I couldn't help feeling responsible because I wasn't there to protect my family, and I felt guilty that I had survived when they hadn't. 

“To be honest, for several years, I wished that I had died that night, too. And for a while, I did my damnedest to try to join them. I volunteered for every mission I could, the riskier the better. I told myself it was so that one fewer man with a family would be in danger, but I knew I was lying to myself.”

When he fell quiet, Donna asked, “So what changed?”

“I realised one day that I would honour the memory of my family more if I fought to survive, rather than trying so hard to die. I felt I owed it to Margaret and the children. So I stopped purposely looking for risks, although there was still plenty of danger. And I just focused on getting up each morning, and putting one foot in front of the other, and getting through the day. 

“Then, after a while, it wasn't as hard to get out of bed as it had been before, and one day, I found myself laughing at something another pilot had said. And it occurred to me that it had been months, maybe over a year, since I had last laughed. 

“I started to feel a little of the old guilt, but I knew that Margaret wouldn't want that. She always liked to laugh. If she was looking down on me, I think it would have brought her joy to know that I was able to laugh again.”

Donna said, “It sounds like Margaret was an incredible woman, and your children obviously brought you such joy. I'm so sorry that they're gone. I hope that it didn't hurt too much to talk about them.”

John gave her a small smile. “Actually, it felt really good to talk about them with you. Thank you for wanting to know about them and for making it so easy to tell you. I feel like I can tell you anything.”

At that, Donna realised that she felt the same about John. Even though they had only known each other for a little less than three months, she felt as if he knew her better than anyone else ever had. She trusted him completely and wanted to be honest with him. 

Letting go of John's hands, she wrapped hers around her teacup. Then she told John about the nightmare that had woken her up and about how she used to have it much more frequently when Lance was alive. 

“How awful it must have been to have had your husband appear that way in your nightmares! What did he say when you told him about it?” asked John. 

“I never did,” answered Donna, eyes down at her lap. She wanted to tell John about Lance, but it was hard to talk about it if she looked at him. “He wouldn't have wanted to hear about it. He likely would have laughed.”

Donna heard John's gasp as she spoke. She looked at him, expecting to see pity. Instead, she saw the compassion that John had seen earlier on her own face, along with a flash of anger that he seemed to quickly tamp down.

She set aside her cup and steeled herself to tell him more. “I was 19 when we met. I hadn’t had much attention from boys when I was in school. Or if I did, Nerys was there to flirt and steal away the spotlight. She was always much more at ease around the boys than I was. When I met Lance Noble, I thought he was the man of my dreams. He was full of charm, seemed like he only had eyes for me, told me everything I’d ever wanted to hear...we started going out, and at first he was very much the gentleman.

“Over time, he started to press me for more than I was comfortable giving him. He’d accuse me of teasing him because I didn’t want to ‘follow through,’ as he put it, but it just didn’t feel right to me. I should have known then that something was wrong, but I thought maybe it was normal for men to act like that and that I was the one with a problem. I told him that I didn’t want to go that far unless we were married first.

“Before I knew it, he had proposed, I had accepted, and the wedding was set for just a few weeks away because he said he couldn’t wait longer than that to be married to me. He kept pushing me to be more physical, but I was able to put him off by reminding him that we’d be married soon, and I wouldn’t object any more. After we were married and we had finally...well, he lost all interest in me after just a few months. He would often come home late, sometimes after I was already asleep. I could smell other women’s perfume on his clothes. He was so obvious about it that the neighbourhood gossips were talking freely, and they weren’t shy about wondering why I wasn’t able to keep my husband home and happy.”

A sob caught in Donna’s throat as she spoke. John was the one who now reached for her hands.

“At first, I hoped it would get better, that I could be a good enough wife for him to come back to me and be a good husband. But then he started finding fault with everything I did, telling me that I never did anything right, and that he was bored with me already.

“He came home drunk one night, and he showed an interest in me that he hadn’t for quite a while. I was so desperate for his attentions that I welcomed him back into my arms. I didn’t even care that he smelled like the bar where he’d been before he came home to me. The next morning, he told me that he’d enlisted in the Army and would be leaving in a week. I was devastated. We didn’t speak much before he left.

“I wrote to him regularly, but he wasn’t much of a letter-writer, and it was rare that I heard anything back. Even when I wrote three months after he’d left to tell him that Michael was on the way, the note I got back was short and so impersonal that I wondered how I’d ever been so deceived by him.

“When Michael was born, I fell absolutely in love with him. I never knew how much I’d love being a mother. Lance’s absence didn’t hurt so much anymore. In fact, I was thankful that he wasn’t around because I didn’t want my son to grow up seeing his father treat me that way. Lance continued to serve in the Army and rarely came home on leave, even to see his son. Michael saw him twice in his whole life, for a week at a time. The last time was when he was 3 ½.

“It was only a few months after that when I got word that Lance had been killed in action. God help me, part of me still felt grief, horrid as he’d been. But I was also relieved, and ashamed to feel that way. I wouldn’t wish death on Lance, but I also didn’t want to be with him anymore and didn’t feel strong enough to get out.”

With that, Donna stopped speaking, feeling drained and knowing that the tears were coming again. She looked at John, unsure what he was going to think of her after all she’d shared. It stunned her to see a look of such love and tenderness on his face. He pulled her into his arms and held her, gently rubbing her back and letting her cry until she was done. She had never felt so safe in her life as she did in his arms.

When her tears had subsided, John pulled away enough to take hold of one of her hands with his own. His other hand came up to cup her cheek gently. 

“He had a precious jewel in you, and he was too much of a fool to realise that. You are a remarkable woman, Donna. You have been hurt so deeply, but you have such a depth of compassion in you that is evident to everyone who knows you. You are brilliant, and fun, and you find joy even in small things. You’re an incredible mother, and daughter, and granddaughter. You take care of people and you give of yourself, even when you're weary. And you are breathtakingly beautiful. I’m sorry that he ever made you feel like anything less than the most important woman in all the world to him. That’s what you deserve. 

“For the first time since I lost my family, I feel ready to move forward. I’ll always miss them, and will always love them. But I finally feel like I have room in my heart for someone else. And it’s because of you. You brought me back to life when I didn’t think that was even possible. I can’t tell you how much you already mean to me.”

Donna looked at him with a stunned expression on her beautiful face. He couldn’t resist. He slowly leaned toward her, giving her time to stop him if she didn’t want this. She started to breathe a little more quickly but didn’t say anything, and when he drew close, she closed her eyes. John’s lips met hers for just a few seconds, but they were some of the best seconds of his life. He started to draw away from her, but her lips chased after his as Donna was now the one leading the kiss.

Soon the kisses deepened as Donna sucked gently on his lower lip, then tentatively ran her tongue across his mouth. John opened his mouth to allow her entrance and only just kept himself from groaning as she explored with her tongue. He sucked on it and heard a quiet whimper in response. They continued to enjoy the feel and taste of each other for several minutes, but John knew they would need to stop soon. After a few more kisses, he pulled away, breathing heavily. Placing his forehead against Donna’s, he simply said, “Wow.”

“Yeah,” breathed Donna.

“Much as I’d like to keep doing that, I think we should probably stop for now. But I very much look forward to doing that some more, and soon,” said John with a cheeky grin. “Walk you back upstairs?” he asked.

“Can we just stay here a little while longer? I’m not ready to say goodnight to you yet,” said Donna.

John wrapped an arm around Donna’s shoulder and pulled her to his side, kissing the top of her head as he did so. Donna put an arm around his waist and snuggled into him, content.

******

John opened his eyes the next morning to realise that he and Donna had fallen asleep on the sofa. They had somehow moved during the night so that they were lying down, with John stretched out behind Donna, his arm around her waist. All he wanted to do was pull her even closer and curl against her warm body, but he could hear the rooster crowing out in the back garden, so he knew they’d stayed downstairs much later than they’d intended. And now he realised that he was hearing noise from above, which is probably what woke him in the first place. 

Gently tapping Donna’s shoulder, he said in a low, urgent whisper, “Donna, wake up!” 

She grumbled a little but didn’t open her eyes.

“Donna! Michael’s awake. I think he’s gone to the loo. We need to get back upstairs before he comes out, or we’re going to have to explain this sleeping arrangement to him, and I don’t know that you want to have to do that.”

Donna’s eyes opened wide as she sat up, a bit confused, before remembering the night before and that she had asked John to stay with her a while. She turned and looked at John, then it hit her what he had said and she stood up, telling John, “I know which stairs are creaky, so just watch where I step and follow me.”

They snuck upstairs feeling like a pair of teenagers trying not to get caught by their parents, struggling not to giggle and give themselves away. Donna was in the doorway of her bedroom and John had just quietly closed his bedroom door behind him when the door to the loo opened and Michael came out.

“Morning, Mum,” came his sleepy greeting.


	8. Chapter 8

Donna and John had been stealing kisses here and there, whenever the rest of the family was distracted or away. A quick kiss good morning when Michael was upstairs, a kiss planted by John on the back of Donna’s neck when he followed her into the kitchen to help clear the dishes from the table, grabbing each other around the waist in passing and brushing their lips against one another’s before continuing on. It was a delightful addition to the friendship they had built and that continued to be a foundation for their new relationship. They would let others in on their relationship soon, but for now, there was something sweet about keeping it just between the two of them.

Sometimes, when it was only them at home or after Michael was asleep, they would sit curled up together on the sofa, one of them reading to the other and just enjoying being close together. And Donna had been sleeping peacefully each night.

November was already more than halfway over, and excitement in the neighbourhood was growing over the Christmas party that was being planned for the end of the month in the village hall. Sylvia had been a major force in the planning. They had enough musicians that they’d be able to provide a full band for the dancing that was to be the focus of the festivities. Families were going to bring biscuits or a simple dish to share, and rumour had it that Father Christmas might be making an appearance.

At dinner the weekend before, talk at the table turned to the party.

“You are all coming, aren’t you?” asked Sylvia. “We’ve been working on this for weeks, planning something that whole families could enjoy, and I’d hate for any of you to miss it.”

“I wouldn’t dream of missing it, Mrs. Bennett,” answered John. “I’m just not sure how much actual dancing I’ll be doing. I’m a bit out of practice and haven’t tried out my leg for dancing since I got out of the hospital. But I’m sure it will be a great party, and I know you’ve put a lot of work into making it special. I have no doubt that it will be wonderful!”

Sylvia was pleased by his comments and turned to Donna with an expectant look.

“Michael and I are coming, too, Mum. He loves parties, and it’s been too long since we’ve had one to attend.”

“I’m excited, Gram!” piped up Michael.

“So am I!” answered Wilf, making everyone laugh with his childlike enthusiasm that was so like Michael’s.

Once dinner was over, Michael had asked if he could accompany Wilf during his fire watch and spend some time looking through the telescope. John still did that as well, but he told Michael he’d stay in and keep Donna company so she wouldn’t be lonely. Donna suppressed a grin as she overheard him.

As Michael and Wilf headed up the hill, John turned to Donna and said, “Whatever shall we do to entertain ourselves?” grinning roguishly.

“Actually, I have an idea,” Donna said.

“Oh, yes?” he asked, drawing closer.

“Why don’t we try dancing?”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” smirked John.

“I mean it, John! You said you weren’t sure if you were up to dancing. Why don’t we see if you are?”

“Alright, I suppose it’s better to find out now than at the actual dance.”

Clearing a space in the lounge, Donna turned on the radio and found a station that had a popular song playing. “Too fast?” she asked.

“Let’s see, shall we?” he responded. Taking her in his arms, he started to lead her through the steps of the dance, at first with small movements, then with more of a flair as he gained confidence and could tell that his leg wasn't going to buckle underneath him. He soon had Donna laughing as he spun her away from himself, then spun her back. He wasn't moving as quickly as he did before his crash, and he was keeping the moves simpler, but they were keeping pace nicely with the music.

As the song ended, she said, “I don’t think you need to worry about Saturday! You just proved that.”

“Well, I haven’t shown you my slow dancing yet,” said John in a low voice, pulling her close as the familiar strains of “I’ll Be Seeing You” began. He held one of his Donna’s hands in his own and wrapped his other arm around her waist as she placed a hand on his shoulder

“Donna?”

“Yes?”

“Would you go to the dance with me? As my date? We can still go with your family, but I’d really love it if you were there with me, especially. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

Donna saw the slightly nervous expression on John’s face as he finished speaking. This would be the first time they would be out in public as a couple, and he likely wasn’t sure if she was ready for that. She couldn’t bear to keep him in suspense. “I’d love to go with you, John,” she answered.

“Splendid!” said John, beaming. “Pick you up at six o’clock?” he said with a grin.

“It’s a date!” said Donna, smiling back.

They found themselves melting into one another as their dance continued, Donna putting her head down on John’s shoulder, her face snuggled against the side of his neck and arms wrapped around the back of it, as John tightened both arms around her waist. Over the final notes, Donna’s mouth moved up the side of John’s neck, planting kisses and nuzzling his face as her lips moved towards his. Just as they made contact, the back door opened. They sprang apart from one another and faced Michael and Wilf with guilty looks as they walked into the lounge.

Wilf looked from one to the other, noting their flushed faces with a sparkle in his eye, and said with a wink, “Sorry to be back so soon, but it was a little chillier than we thought it would be. I thought I’d better bring this one back in before I head back up the hill. Did you find a way to keep busy while we were gone?”

“Oh, we were just practicing a little dancing to make sure John will be okay at the party next weekend,” Donna managed to say, knowing she wasn’t fooling Wilf but hoping that at least Michael didn’t know what they’d been up to. Turning to Michael, she said, “Why don’t you go ahead and get ready for bed, sweetheart? It's getting a bit late. We can read a little after you're ready.”

******

Donna knew that she needed to have a conversation with her son, and soon. The next afternoon, while John spent some time with Wilf, she put some of his favourite biscuits on a plate and had him join her at the dining table.

“Michael, do you remember when we were talking about Mr. Smith the other day, and you told me how much you like him?”

“Yes, Mum.”

“And do you remember when you said you don’t mind sharing me with him?”

“Yes, ‘course I do.”

Donna waited until Michael looked up from his biscuit. “Are you sure that's okay with you?”

“Mum, do you love Mr. Smith?” asked Michael, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Donna was momentarily taken aback by her son’s perceptiveness and his blunt question, but she was also glad that he was making this easy for her. “Well, we’re kind of working that out still. But we do like spending time together, very much, and he has asked me to go with him to the party on Saturday, as his date. Would that be alright with you?”

“Will I still get to go?” he asked, getting to the essential question.

“Of course you will! We’ll all go together, Gran and Gramps included. Well, Gran will be there early to help make sure that everything is ready, but we’ll see her there, anyway.”

“Then it’s fine with me!” he said, taking another bite of his biscuit.

John returned home to find a boy who was ready for a serious talk that couldn’t wait until after dinner. They sat down together on the sofa and Michael turned towards him with a sober look on his face. John wanted to chuckle but knew that would not go well at all, so he managed to keep his face appropriately respectful.

“Mum says that you want to take her to the party,” Michael began.

“Yes, I do,” said John. “What do you think about that?”

“Do you promise that you’ll always try to make her happy, like you’ve been doing?”

“I absolutely will, Michael. I would never purposely do anything that would make your mum sad. It makes me happy when she's happy. I will try to always let her know how special she is to me. I will treat her with care and respect, because she deserves that and so much more.”

“What if I don’t like it?” said Michael, causing John’s heart to sink a little.

“Well, I would have to respect that. I’d give you time and hope that you would change your mind. I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable or go against your wishes. But your mother is very important to me, so I also wouldn’t give up so easily.”

Michael carefully considered him for a moment, then spoke. “I don’t think my dad was very good to her. Mum has never said so, and I was only little when he died. But I remember the last time he came home, even though I was really little then, and he didn’t say much to either of us. Mum was sad a lot, but she tried not to let me see. Sometimes I’d hear her crying when she thought I was asleep, or her face would look really sad when she didn’t know I was looking.

“I can tell that she likes you. You’ve made her happier, and I like it when you’re here, too. I’m glad that she has you,” he finished.

“I'm glad about that, too. So does that mean we have your permission, Michael?” John asked.

“Definitely,” he said, finally breaking into a smile.

John was touched not only by Michael’s maturity and his willingness to let John date his mother, but by his keen observation about his father and the man’s relationship with Donna. Children noticed a lot more than adults gave them credit for sometimes.

Michael stood up and started to leave, then turned back and, to John’s surprise, gave him a brief hug. John hugged him back and watched him go upstairs to wash his hands for dinner. He caught Donna’s eye and knew that she had been listening in the kitchen, trying to give Michael some privacy but unable to keep from hearing what was happening. The tears in her eyes matched those in his own as he went to embrace her.

******

The butterflies were back in Donna’s stomach as the day of the party arrived. John was at the breakfast table, but then told Donna that he had a job to do that was going to take most of the day. He reiterated his promise to pick her up at 6:00 that evening, which amused Donna, considering that he lived there. She was pretty sure she’d see him around.

Donna and Michael spent some time that morning baking up a fresh batch of biscuits to take with them that evening and making bread for the week ahead, then they went outside to see what vegetables were ready to be harvested from their fall plantings. After lunch, she sent Michael to help out Sylvia with getting the village hall ready for that night’s party. His Cub Scout troop was volunteering to do whatever was needed, which she knew was an immense help to Sylvia and her fellow party planners. Wilf was there, supervising, so Donna had the house to herself. She wondered what John was doing that was keeping him busy this long.

She tried reading for a bit but couldn’t keep her mind on the story. Finally, she gave up and decided a bath was in order. She dampened her hair a bit and put it up in pin curls on top of her head. She ran a few inches of warm water and sat down in it, wishing she could submerge herself in more than the 4” they were allowed, but they had to conserve it for other things. Still, it was soothing and relaxing, and just what she needed. When she was done, she dried off, put on a dressing gown, and checked the time. She still had several hours before Michael would return, and a bit longer before John would be “picking her up” for their date.

She got out a bottle of nail polish and got to work painting her nails a vivid shade of red. Donna couldn’t remember the last time she’d put on polish, but at least she'd managed to stretch the bottle for quite a while that way. It made her feel even more pampered. She listened to the radio as her nails dried, then started to carefully unpin her hair and arrange the curls. She pulled the front of it up and created a soft version of the roll hairstyle that was so popular currently, leaving the rest of it down in a cascade of ginger curls down her back. She dusted a little powder across her face, then found the tube of lipstick she'd been saving for a special occasion, applying the deep red and then surveying herself in the mirror. Was the lipstick too much?

She heard the front door opening, signaling Gramps and Michael's return home. She went downstairs to get a snack for Michael. Although they were going to have some food at the party that evening, she knew Michael's appetite wouldn't hold out that long.

When Michael caught sight of her, his eyes opened wide and he said, “Mum, you look like a princess!”

“Really? I'm still in my dressing gown!”

“He's not wrong, sweetheart,” echoed Wilf. “Dressing gown or no, you look like you came straight out of a fairy tale.”

“Thank you, gentlemen,” she said, deciding that she was keeping the lipstick on. “Are you hungry, darling?” she asked Michael.

“I can get him something, if you want to go ahead and get dressed. I'm sure John wouldn't mind if you wore your dressing gown out, but it might make dancing a challenge and it could create quite a scandal,” Wilf teased. “I'll do that and then go get changed. Won't take me long.”

“Thanks, Gramps,” she said, squeezing his arm in lieu of leaving a red lip print on his face. “Have you seen John? I haven’t seen him at all today. I’m hoping something hasn’t held him up.”

“Oh, don’t you worry. He’ll be here right at six o’clock,” said Wilf, obviously privy to some information that Donna wasn’t.

She asked Michael to get changed into his clothes for the evening as soon as he was done with his snack. Then Donna went upstairs to put on the dress she was wearing that evening. The local women had become quite creative in finding ways to make over what they had, as well as swapping dressy clothing with one another so that they could have something that felt new for a night out somewhere.

Donna had swapped several pieces for this dress, even though at the time it seemed like an imprudent trade and she'd had no idea when she would wear it. But once she saw it, she couldn't bear to let it go, and now she was glad she'd had the impulse that once seemed so foolish. It was a silky royal blue dress with a jewel neckline, short sleeves and a bow just under her bust. It was gathered throughout her midsection, molding the dress to her body before it fell more loosely from her hips down to her calves. She knew that the color and cut were both flattering, and the dress made her feel beautiful.

She wished that she still had stockings, but hers had long since worn out and rationing meant that new ones were unavailable. She wasn't about to paint lines up the back of her legs with gravy browning, so bare legs would just have to do tonight.

She got dressed and slipped her feet into a pair of red shoes with a strap that went around the ankle and a bow on the toe. They were dressy but had a low enough heel that they would work well for dancing. She couldn't remember why she'd bought them so many years before considering that Lance never wanted to go out, but she was happy now that she had.

Donna checked her reflection in the full-length mirror in her room and felt satisfied. She hoped that John would be pleased with her efforts. Just as she finished, she heard a knock on the door and noticed that it was already six o'clock. The time had gone faster than she had realised, even in John's absence, and he had stayed away all day. But she found that had only heightened her anticipation about going out with him for the evening.

She could hear Michael, who had already gone downstairs, letting John in and greeting him. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she opened her door and started for the staircase, coming to a halt for a moment when she laid eyes upon John.

He was wearing his blue-grey RAF officer's uniform, and it took her breath away, no matter how many times she had seen him in it. Something about it set her heart to beating faster. He was standing near the foot of the stairs, with a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers and an expression of total adoration on his face.

John had been equally stunned when Donna appeared at the top of the staircase. He thought she was always beautiful, but it was clear to him that she’d made a special effort tonight, and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. And as she drew closer, he found his gaze drawn to her red lips and wondering how smudged they would get if he were to kiss her now. He thought he’d better wait on that, just in case.

Donna reached the bottom step and her eyes were now level with John’s. Neither of them spoke as they just drank in the sight of each other. Then they heard a voice off to the side saying, “Mum, Mr. Smith brought you some flowers.”

Smiling at her son, she then looked back at John and said, “Yes, he did, and they’re lovely.”

“Their beauty is only a pale comparison to yours,” said John, taking Donna’s hand and kissing the back of her fingers, as he had the first time they’d officially met one another. This time, though, he allowed his lips to linger as he’d wanted to do then. “You are exquisite,” he said, releasing her hand.

Donna blushed as he handed her the bouquet. “Thank you for the flowers, John. I can’t remember the last time someone brought me a bouquet. I’ll just put them in some water, and we can go. Where’s Gramps?”

“Waiting for us outside. He said he wanted to let me ‘make an entrance.’ After all, I’ve been hiding out all day next door so that I could make this feel more like a formal date. I bundled my uniform over there last night so that you wouldn’t figure out what I was doing. I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, you did at that!” said Donna. “I thought you were just teasing about picking me up here at six. I didn’t know you were going to hide yourself away like that, and then show up on the doorstep with a bouquet. But I like it,” she said, smiling, as she went to the kitchen.

Michael had been watching the two of them with rapt interest. As his mother went to the kitchen, he gave John a thumbs up, and John returned it as they smiled at one another.

Wilf, Michael, Donna, and John enjoyed their walk to the village hall. The weather was cool but there was no rain, so Donna was comfortable in the dressy wrap she’d chosen to wear over her dress. Sylvia was already at the club, having taken a break in the afternoon to rest and change before going over early.

Before long, they had arrived and looked for a place to sit. They spotted Sylvia, who waved them over to a table where she was saving seats for them. Sylvia greeted them warmly, happy that they were all in attendance and that she’d be able to show them the fruits of her labour. Donna was pleased to see that they were sitting with the Davies family. John had already met and liked them, so she knew it would be a fun evening for them all.

They sat down and chatted for a few minutes, then they decided to see what biscuits and other dishes people had brought to share. The band was warming up, and dancing would begin in a little while.

As they approached the table where the food was laid out, Donna saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked up to see a thin blonde with a pinched face walking towards her. Evidently Nerys had wrangled an invitation from one of her family members who still lived nearby.

“Donna,” she said with a sneer.

“Nerys,” Donna responded serenely, choosing not to sneer in return. School had been a long time ago, and she wasn’t going to play Nerys’ games anymore.

Then Nerys switched her gaze to John, who she greeted much more warmly. John responded with a simple nod and a polite, “Hello, Nerys. How are you?”

“Better now that I’ve seen you.” She gave him what she likely thought was a winning smile before she turned away, swinging her hips. John didn’t watch her leave and instead turned to Donna, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. They smiled at one another, then moved forward to start filling their plates.

The ladies of the neighbourhood and the Cub Scouts working together had created quite a festive atmosphere with the lively music and the decorations, which they had brought from home to use before they put them up in their own homes for the holidays. It was fun to see so many neighbours gathered together, dressed up in their finery and enjoying themselves in a much-needed respite from the war. Conversation at their table was animated and frequently punctuated by laughter, and Donna couldn’t remember the last time she’d enjoyed a party so much.

The band had played some soft music while people were visiting at their tables. They had taken a short break and were just taking the stage again to start playing for the dancing. John had gotten up to speak to someone he knew from work during the break and was heading back to the table when he was intercepted by Nerys. Donna watched from where she sat, feeling no jealousy but curious to see what was going to happen.

She watched as Nerys laid her hand on John’s arm, and he lifted his hand to his head and ran it through his hair, causing Nerys to withdraw hers. She stepped closer to him and he took a step back. It looked like he was trying to retreat without being utterly rude, but Nerys was making that difficult. Donna saw couples heading to the dance floor and decided that this had gone on long enough. She was ready to make things clear to Nerys, and if anyone else noticed, that was fine, too.

Laying her napkin on the table, she walked over to where John was standing and drew alongside him, sliding her hand into his. As he turned toward her, beaming, she said, “May I have this dance, pilot?” She hadn’t thought his smile could get any bigger, but she was wrong.

Squeezing Donna’s hand, John led them out onto the dance floor just as the band started to play “In the Mood.”

“Oh, I love this one!” cried Donna.

“Well, we’d better make it good, then,” said John with a smile, twirling Donna and leading her through a lindy hop without missing a beat. They made a beautiful pair on the dance floor, and their evident joy in being with one another was infectious, spreading to nearly everyone watching, with the notable exception of one flaxen-haired onlooker who chose to storm out of the hall rather than continue to subject herself to their display.

Her departure went unnoticed by Donna and John, who were having too much fun to pay attention to her, or to anyone else for the moment. Donna was a bit short of breath at the end of the song and would have taken a break if the band had not immediately started to play a slower number. John drew her close, and she would not have stepped out of his arms for anything in the world. He danced her around in an easy circle while he softly sang along in her ear:

_Your eyes of blue, your kisses too,_

_I never knew what they could do._

_I can't believe that you're in love with me._

_You're telling ev'ry one I know_

_I'm on your mind each place we go_

_They can't believe that you're in love with me._

_I have always placed you far above me._

_I just can't imagine that you love me._

_And after all is said and done,_

_To think that I'm the lucky one._

_I can't believe that you're in love with me._

As he sang to her, Donna realised it was true. She was in love with him; hopelessly, irrevocably in love with him. She didn’t even know when it had happened, but he held her heart in a way that no one else ever had. It might have been frightening to acknowledge that with someone else. But she knew she had nothing to fear with John, although the realisation did make her heart beat a little faster. She stayed close to him until the end of the song, then she pulled back and looked into his eyes.

“What is it?” he asked, smiling gently at her.

“I’ll tell you later,” she said, returning his sweet smile. “But for now, I could do with a drink.”

They headed back to their table under the watchful, warm gazes of their family and friends. They spent most of the next two hours dancing with Sylvia, Wilf, Michael, and various members of the Davies family, frequently coming back together to dance with one another as well. They weren’t able to stay apart for long, much to the amusement of the others. Donna made sure that John was taking regular breaks, too, so that he wasn’t overtaxing himself. He didn’t mind that at all when he could watch her joyful dancing from where he sat.

The party truly was one that everyone could enjoy. It was especially heartening to see the joy of all the children in the neighbourhood, particularly when Father Christmas made an appearance. Sadly, Wilf had stepped out and missed his visit, but he assured Michael that he had seen him outside and had gotten a hearty greeting and a promise that he was coming by Michael’s house on Christmas Eve.

As nine o’clock approached, Michael was less and less successful in trying to cover his yawns. Donna was sorry to end the evening, but she knew that it had been a long day for Michael and didn’t want to keep him up too late. “I’d say it’s about time we got you home, mister,” she began.

Sylvia spoke up. “Actually, I’m more than a bit tired myself. Some of the ladies have volunteered for the cleanup afterward, so I don’t need to stay. Why don’t I take Michael home and put him to bed? I can stay with him until you get back, if you’d like to remain a while longer.”

Wilf piped in with, “I was just thinking about heading home, too. I’ll come with you.”

Donna knew that her mother and grandfather wanted to allow her and John to stay, and to have a little time to themselves walking home, and she was touched by their thoughtfulness. She also knew that this was her mother putting her stamp of approval on the relationship that was blossoming between them.

Before they left, Sylvia pulled Donna aside under the pretext of asking her opinion on something by the food table. Instead, she said, “I’m sorry that I’ve been so hard on you. Even when John moved in, I fell back into old ways of thinking, and it wasn’t fair to you. It wasn’t right. I had expectations in the past that just weren’t possible, and that was because of Lance, not you.

“I love you, and I always will. And I can see for myself that John loves you as well. Even Nerys could see tonight that she’d already lost that battle!

“I’ve been watching you with John, not just tonight, but for a while now. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so happy before. Don’t be afraid to let yourself love him, sweetheart. Don’t ever let him go - although I don’t imagine he’d ever let you get away, either,” she finished, smiling as she touched Donna’s cheek.

Donna was overcome with emotion as she pulled her mother into a hug. The two of them could butt heads frequently, but her mother’s words were like a balm to her soul, soothing past hurts and lightening her heart as she thought about the suddenly bright future.

She walked Sylvia back over and said goodnight to Wilf and Michael, then rejoined John at the table. He took her hand and simply asked, “Everything alright?”

“It’s more than alright. It’s really, really good,” she answered.

Donna and John stayed for another hour until the party was ending, Donna making sure that he continued to take breaks and not overdo it. And even though she had worn low heels, she knew that her feet would be paying for all the dancing tomorrow, but she couldn’t help herself. She was having too good a time to stop until it was all over.

When the last song had been played, Donna put on her wrap and John donned his overcoat for the walk home. They exited the club and Donna shivered a little, feeling how much cooler it had gotten while they were inside. John took off his overcoat and put it around her as she tried to object, but he insisted he was fine in his uniform as he took her wrap and helped her put the coat on, buttoning it up as she watched. Then he took her hand, and they began to walk home.

Donna was trying to gain the courage to tell John how she felt. In the meantime, they were enjoying the peaceful night. They were halfway home when he spoke.

“Donna, I love…” said John, hesitating. Donna’s heart pounded as she waited to hear what would come next.

“...Christmas,” he said. Donna would have been disappointed, but she was sure that his hesitation was for her benefit, not his. He didn’t want to rush her into something she wasn’t ready for. He was thoughtful and so kind, and she couldn’t wait another second to tell him that she loved him.

“Do you remember what you sang to me on the dance floor tonight?” she asked.

“Oh, yes!” he answered, remembering the lyrics he’d sung and the look on Donna’s face afterward.

Donna stopped walking and waited until John stopped and turned towards her. “I am, you know. In love with you.”

John’s face lit up like it was Christmas morning and he’d gotten every present he’d ever wanted. He tugged her into a secluded spot nearby and pulled Donna to himself, kissing her with all of the love and passion that was swelling within him at her words. She returned the kiss just as fervently, lost in his embrace, until they both pulled away, panting.

John rested his forehead against Donna’s for a moment. Then he pulled back to look at her, caressing her face as he said, “I love you too, Donna Noble. I think I may have fallen for you when you set me straight outside the shop that first day. Or if not then, definitely by the time you gave me that haircut. I wanted to back you into the kitchen counter and kiss you until you couldn’t breathe. I’ll have you know that I exerted great self-control that day.”

“Who says that I didn’t, also?” teased Donna.

They exchanged a few more soft kisses, then John said, “I should get you home or Sylvia’s going to be sending out a search party.”

“I don’t know about that,” said Donna, taking his arm to continue walking. “She all but gave us her blessing at the party tonight.”

“Did she really?” said John, pleased. “Still, it wouldn’t do to give her cause to take it away so soon, I suppose.”

They walked back the rest of the way at a leisurely pace, content just to be walking arm-in-arm, matching besotted smiles on their faces. They arrived home and sent Sylvia and Wilf off to bed before saying goodnight with one last lingering kiss. And if Wilf happened to notice red lipstick smudges on John’s mouth before they departed, well, who was he to say anything?  
  
******

Donna's dress for the dance:

 


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Donna went downstairs to start making breakfast, humming as she went about it. She laughed softly when she realised that Michael’s observation had been correct, then went back to humming. She didn’t hear John’s approach and jumped a bit when he came up behind her, putting his hands on her waist.

“Sorry,” he sheepishly said.

“I’ll forgive you. If I get a kiss,” said Donna.

“I’m happy to oblige!” said John, as she turned to claim her compensation.

He lingered there with her for a few moments, then walked over to the small table in the kitchen and sat down to watch Donna work. She noticed that he was a little subdued and wondered what was on his mind.

“You’re rather quiet this morning,” she said. “Anything you’d like to tell me?”

“I was just thinking about things. You and me. Us, together. Living in the same house. And I love it, but a lot of people saw us at the party last night, and I think it was pretty obvious that there’s something special going on between us. I can’t help but wonder if it’s going to cause some of the neighbours to talk.”

“And if they do?” said Donna with false bravado, turning to look at him. “I think they just need to learn to mind their own business.” She knew there was truth in what he was saying but had been so swept up by the events of the previous evening that she hadn’t wanted to stop to think about practicalities. Even now, she’d much prefer to stay in their little bubble and refuse to deal with the real world, but she was rapidly having to acknowledge that was impossible.

“Maybe so, but all the same, I don’t want to make it uncomfortable for you with people around here. You may say you don’t care, but I think we both know that’s not true.”

Donna didn’t say anything to that, and he was sure he was right. She came over and joined him at the table as he continued.

“And besides, it took me hours to fall asleep last night. And do you know why? Because there was a beautiful, desirable woman, in bed just a few feet away from where I was, and all I could think about was how much I wanted to sneak into her room next to mine and join her. But that’s not how I want things to go between us, Donna.”

“It’s not?” she asked, feeling a little breathless at his words and the desire she saw in his eyes.

“No, it’s not. I want you, you wouldn’t believe how much I do. But I want to court you, and I want to marry you, before I share a bed with you. I hope that I’m not scaring you by speaking so bluntly and talking about future plans already, but I want you to know how serious I am about this, and about us. And I wanted to give you time to get used to the idea.”

In truth, it did scare Donna a little to hear talk of marriage from John. But it also caused flutters of excitement in her stomach to think about sharing the rest of her life, not to mention a bed, with this man. And his talk of courting her was sweet. She knew that it was simply her past with Lance that made her nervous, because she had no doubts about wanting a future with John. 

“You don’t have to say anything,” said John. “I don’t want to rush you into anything, or pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do. I’ll wait until you’re ready, however long it takes.

“But I wanted to talk about this to explain the reason for what I have to say next. I went next door this morning to talk to Wilf. I shared my concerns with him - well, some of them. I didn’t tell him that I wanted to sneak into his granddaughter’s bedroom. He may be fond of me, but I’m pretty sure that would be pushing it,” he said playfully, taking Donna’s hand. “I was asking if he knows of another place I might be able to stay in the area so I could still be close by.”

“What?!” cried Donna.

“I know, I don’t want to move out, but I just think it would be best until we’re ready to make this more permanent.”

“You’re probably right,” Donna said with sad resignation. 

“I have some good news, though. After I asked Wilf about another place, he called in Sylvia to see if she knew of anything. And you’ll never guess what she said.”

“What?”

“She said that she could clear out the third bedroom for me. She said she’s mostly been using it for storage, anyway, and that she could find other places for the stuff that’s in there.”

“You’re *kidding* me! Mum said you could move in with them?” asked Donna, stunned that her mother was that taken with John and that he had had such a positive effect on her.

“I know! I could hardly believe it! And what’s really great about that is that I can still be here almost as much as I am now, as long as that’s alright with you. I’ll just be going next door to sleep,” finished John, smiling at Donna.

“Well, I suppose that won’t be so bad. And they’ll help keep us on our best behaviour,” she said, grinning back.

With that, Donna set about finishing breakfast for the three of them, Michael joining them a few minutes later after smelling the food cooking. They told him that John would be moving in next door with Gran and Gramps. At first he was a little unhappy about it, but when they explained that Mr. Smith would still be at their house quite a bit, he was much more amenable to the idea.

John went next door after breakfast to help Sylvia reorganize the bedroom he’d be using and to move boxes for her. He, Sylvia, and Wilf came over to Donna’s for lunch, then he headed upstairs to pack his belongings while Donna and Sylvia went to the shop for groceries.

They had a nice walk over, and Donna again marveled at how her mother was doing with all of this. She was like a new woman these days.

Donna was standing in the queue waiting for their turn to buy groceries while Sylvia went to talk to someone she knew at the back of the line. She was lost in thought when she realised she heard her mother’s voice just a few people back. She had evidently stopped while coming to rejoin Donna in the queue.

“Florence Martin, you ought to be ashamed of yourself!” Sylvia was keeping her voice low, but Donna could still hear her from where she stood. “You’ve known Donna nearly all her life, and you should know better than to spread such gossip about anyone, but especially my daughter! If I were you, I’d spend more time worrying about my own family and less opening my mouth about other people’s business. For your information, Mr. Smith is moving in with my father and me. He’s a gentleman and he treats Donna like a queen. Your daughter should be so fortunate.” With that, Sylvia was done.

Donna’s mouth was hanging open. She was mortified that there were already people telling sordid tales about her and John, but even more than that, she couldn’t believe what her mother had just said! She managed to close her mouth as Sylvia came around the corner and saw her, stopping short.

“Everything alright?” asked Donna, smiling at her.

“It’s fine now,” answered Sylvia briskly.

******

John had officially moved next door by dinnertime, and although Donna was a little sad about it, she was thankful that he’d had the foresight to anticipate problems and to do what he could to head them off. She had been naive to think that they wouldn’t need to act so quickly. She knew he’d been right about the move. Sylvia and Wilf insisted that he continue to give Donna the money for his room and board, since they were really just giving him a different place to sleep at night. Donna knew enough to pick her battles instead of trying to argue with her mum about it, so she accepted the terms.

As November turned into December, John was at Donna’s house nearly as much as he’d been before. He was also taking her out on dates when they could manage it, sometimes including Michael. They continued to spend time reading aloud to one another on many evenings, and Michael was starting to take turns with Donna and John's encouragement and help. The three of them went to the cinema, and they would play games together, with Sylvia and Wilf joining them at times for dinner with games afterward. When John and Donna had the chance to go to the cinema on their own, they looked for a theatre with a row of double seats in the back and snuggled up together in the dark. They even managed to follow along with the plot. Mostly.

Donna also introduced John to a few of her friends. He charmed them immediately, as she was sure he would. Her friend Susie took Donna aside for a quiet exchange.

“I’m absolutely thrilled for you, Donna! John seems like a great bloke!”

“He’s amazing, Susie. I’d even say he’s dazzling, if that doesn’t sound too over-the-top. He’s one of the best men I’ve ever known, and I feel so fortunate to have him in my life.”

Susie knew how hard things had been for her with Lance even though Donna had never said much about it, and she was so happy for this change in her friend’s life. “I’d tell you not to let him slip away, but I can see that John is not about to let that happen. It’s obvious to anyone with eyes that he is head over heels for you. And it couldn’t happen to a better person. You deserve this, Donna.”

They shared an embrace, both wiping their eyes before they rejoined the others.

******

Christmas 1944 was soon approaching. The neighbourhood was doing its best to find ways to celebrate the holiday season, even as the war continued to rage. Although air raids had been a part of life for years now, it never felt less jarring when the siren started up. It usually began in the early evening. When the sound started, they would grab cushions, blankets, and a lamp, something to drink and some food to take with them, and they would make their way to the Anderson shelter at the back of their garden. They would spend anxious hours huddled together, smelling the dank earth and praying that the bombs didn’t come any closer. If the sounds were far enough away, they would pass some time by telling stories, but sometimes they were so close, and it was so loud, that all they could do was pray.

Still, the holidays were coming, war or no war, and they made the best of things. Supplies of almost everything were low, and gifts were usually handmade after years of wartime conditions. People had been hard at work for months knitting scarves and jumpers, making soap, whittling small toys out of bits of wood, making dolls from fabric scraps, making sweets and pickles, forming dollhouses from cardboard and wood scraps, turning old clothing into stuffed animals, and finding other creative ways to come up with gifts for their loved ones. There was no colourful wrapping paper, either, but they made do with newspaper, or brown paper from purchases, or by wrapping things in cloth. 

They put up holly and ivy around both homes. A sprig of mistletoe appeared over the doorway to Donna’s kitchen, courtesy of John, who took advantage of catching Donna underneath it at every opportunity. She certainly didn’t have any objections.

Not all the families had Christmas trees. Few did, in fact, and those who didn’t came up with something to use as a makeshift tree for decorating and gifts. The Mott/Noble households were using a coatrack that was usually in the corner of Donna's lounge. They had put a few lightweight baubles on its pegs, decorated it with some greenery, and placed a couple of gifts underneath it to wait for Christmas morning. 

On one Saturday morning just over a week before Christmas, Donna was sitting at the kitchen table with Michael when she heard a thump at the front door. She opened it to find a Christmas tree being held up by a pair of arms. 

John leaned around its side and said,“Tree delivery for the most beautiful woman in all of England!”

“John! How did you manage this?!” she cried. She was touched that he would go to the trouble to bring home a real tree for them all to enjoy. It felt extravagant, but she knew that they would all enjoy the merry atmosphere it would help to supply. 

“One of the men in the office has a bit of property with quite a few trees on it. He was offering trees to anyone who wanted one. So I teamed up with one of my work mates, we cut down trees for our families, then he dropped me off in his truck before he went home with his tree. Did I surprise you? I really wanted to surprise you.” His eyes were shining, and he looked like an eager puppy waiting for his reward. 

“You certainly did! How about you set that down for a minute and come inside before you turn into an icicle on the front steps? We have a tree stand up in the attic. I’ll send Michael up to grab it.” As she went upstairs to put Michael to work, she thought about what John had said - “our families.” She felt a warmth in her chest at those words and knew that everyone else considered John part of the family, too.

John laid the tree down carefully and then came inside to be greeted by a kiss from Donna.

“Ooh! Your nose is freezing! 

“Any ideas to help me warm up?” said John, smirking.

“Yes,” whispered Donna softly. “How about something hot to drink?” she teased. At John’s disappointed expression, she said, “But maybe we can think of something to pass the time while the kettle warms up,” pulling John by the hand towards the kitchen.

After Michael brought down the tree stand, he popped next door to invite his Gran and Gramps to come over and help decorate the tree. They spent most of the day making the tree festive and cheery. They made paper chains out of newspaper, magazines, and scraps of colored paper. They brought down the ornaments from the attic to add to the decorations, and they made Christmas crackers out of more old paper. 

The following week, there was a Nativity play at Michael’s school, in which he played one of the wise men, although he’d really wanted to play a sheep. He was relieved not to have any lines and to only have the task of carrying in the frankincense. Sylvia and Wilf praised his performance and told him that no one had ever played a more convincing Caspar.

Soon Christmas Eve was upon them. The family went to the afternoon carol service at the local church and found it comforting, a meaningful connection to many Christmases past. They came home and Donna put Michael to bed, telling him he needed to get to sleep so that Father Christmas could come.

Wilf and Sylvia said their goodnights and went next door, while John stayed with Donna a little longer. They curled up on the couch and enjoyed the tree by the light of the candles that Donna had lit around the room.

“I don’t know if I ever properly thanked you for bringing home this tree,” said Donna, leaning towards John.

“I’m sure I can think of a way you can make it up to me,” murmured John, closing the distance and brushing his lips against Donna’s. 

Several minutes passed before Donna pulled back and snuggled against John’s side. She let out a contented sigh. “Everything is so different this Christmas than it was last year. Even more for you than for me.”

“Yes. Last year at this time, I was laying on a bunk in my barracks, listening to half of the men snoring and wondering how long it would be before we had to head back out. I certainly wasn’t snuggled up with a gorgeous, warm, curvy ginger. Well, one bloke was a ginger, and he may have been warm, but I don’t think he would have taken kindly to me trying to cuddle. Wouldn’t describe him as curvy, either.”

Donna laughed softly at that, but she knew that John’s mind was on all the men who were still out there, sleeping in barracks, in their planes, on the ground, anywhere that they could.

“I know you feel guilty because you’re here when there are so many who are still out there on the war front. But you aren’t able to be back out there again, and I’m sure that your work in the War Office has been invaluable. It may be selfish of me, but I’m glad that you’re here with me and not still flying off into danger.”

“I’m glad, too, and so grateful that we found one another, Donna. It’s just hard not to think about all those who are still actively fighting, and those who won’t ever be coming home. I can only hope and pray that by next Christmas, we’re no longer a world at war.”

Donna put her arms around John’s waist and hugged him tightly as he wrapped himself around her. 

John wasn’t sure how long they sat like that before Donna said sleepily, “I could do this every Christmas.”

“Is that right?” asked John, wheels in his brain turning.

“Yes,” she murmured, before dropping off to sleep.

John kissed her hair, then whispered softly, “Well, I’ll just have to see what I can do about that.” He stayed with her for a while longer, enjoying her nearness and the peaceful look on her face as she slept, before he gently woke her and told her it was time for him to go. Donna wore a sweet, slightly befuddled expression in her sleepy state. John kissed her goodnight, made sure that she made it upstairs safely, then let himself out, making sure it latched and locked behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

“Mum! Mum! Father Christmas came!” said Michael, as he thundered up the stairs and into Donna’s room.

“Did he now?” said Donna, smiling at her son’s enthusiasm. He wasn’t typically an early riser, but Christmas morning was always an exception to that rule. Michael was always excited to see what Father Christmas had put into his stocking. The adults had agreed among themselves to forego stockings that year, but they were all looking forward to seeing Michael’s reaction to his. 

“The others will be over here soon. Do you think you can manage to hold off on your stocking until then?” asked Donna.

“I can wait. I know Gramps always likes to be here when I see what’s in it.”

“That’s my boy. I’ll go get breakfast started, and we’ll see if the smell doesn’t make them come over a little quicker!”

The Ministry of Food had allowed for some extras this Christmas, and Donna had decided to use some of the sugar to make sweet rolls for breakfast. She was going to roast a chicken for their Christmas dinner that afternoon. With the potatoes, parsnips, and carrots she’d grown, along with the brussels sprouts that no one really was excited about but always felt like they needed to have on the Christmas table, it was sure to be a special meal. She even had enough sugar and eggs to bake a cake the day before for their dessert. She would have liked to have made a Christmas pudding, but she didn’t have any raisins or candied peel, and nutmeg was hard to come by. Still, she knew they would all enjoy the feast today.

Donna had the rolls baking and had just finished getting dressed when she heard Michael at the front door, welcoming in the rest of the family. She hurried downstairs and they all engaged in hugs and kisses and Merry Christmases. She knew that Michael had been patiently awaiting exploring his stocking’s treasures, so she suggested that he do that while they waited for the rolls to finish in the oven.

He began pulling items out one by one, starting with the small teddy bear that Sylvia had made out of an old furry jacket of hers. He liked how soft it was. Wilf had made him a spinning top, and he played with that a bit before seeing what was next. Donna had been putting a few things away over the year and had included a small drawing pad and some colored pencils. Michael was just starting to explore drawing and had been using his school pencils, but she knew he’d like adding color to his art. She’d also put in a toothbrush and some more pencils for school. John had bought him a harmonica from an American soldier and promised to show him how to use it, much to Donna’s surprise. She didn’t realise he had that hidden talent. The Ministry of Food had also allowed families to purchase additional sweets, so Donna had included some in the stocking, along with a yo-yo and a pair of gloves she’d knitted. In the bottom of the stocking, Michael discovered a clementine and three shiny pennies.

He thanked everyone profusely and took turns playing with the things he’d been given while Donna went to the kitchen to check on the rolls, which were just about ready to come out and cool for a few minutes. John followed her in and, checking to make sure they were out of view of the lounge, pulled her close and gave her a quiet, lingering kiss. “Merry Christmas,” he whispered against her lips as she smiled.

“Merry Christmas to you, my love. Make yourself useful and get out some plates, would you?”

“I thought I was making myself quite useful already!” he said with a smirk, as he went to do Donna's bidding. 

After breakfast, they opened the gifts under the tree. One of Wilf’s favorite gifts was a new knitted cap with stripes in green, blue, and pink, which Donna had made for him. He loved it. Michael had made bookmarks for everyone and had customized them with each person’s name and a unique drawing that meant something to them. Donna had helped him with everyone's except her own and guessed that he had enlisted John to help with hers. Wilf gave John his own copy of a book that he knew John loved. It was one that Wilf had long enjoyed, but he wanted John to have it. 

John hadn’t had time to make gifts and had ended up purchasing a lovely beaded bracelet for Sylvia, a new book for Wilf, and the materials to make a model Spitfire for Michael. But the biggest surprise was for Donna, who opened her gift from John to find a pair of tickets to see Much Ado About Nothing. 

“You remembered!” exclaimed Donna. “We talked about that months ago!”

“Of course I remembered,” said John, smiling. He had been excited to learn that there was an upcoming run of the play at a London theatre and knew that it would be the perfect gift for Donna. “You had me hanging on your every word, even then. In fact, I think you had me wrapped around your finger from the day we met.”

They gazed at one another, recalling their first encounter that no one else knew was the actual first time they’d met, before remembering their audience. Donna shook her head, smiling, and said, “This feels like too much, but I won’t say no to a night of Shakespeare at the theatre with you. Thank you, darling.” 

Donna had given a lot of thought into what to give John. She thought about making him some new shirts for work, but she wanted to get fabric of a nicer quality than was readily available and she didn’t have time to try to find it elsewhere. She considered and discarded the idea of knitting something for him because he often ran warm. New leather gloves would have been nice, but again were in short supply, and she knew that Wilf was already giving him a book, so she wanted to do something different.

Then it occurred to her. Her father had left her his pocket watch when he had passed away several years before. He had taken very good care of it and it was in mint condition. It was gold with a beautiful circular design on the back. Her father had told her when she was a girl that it was a symbol that meant “Love.” She knew that John would understand the significance of such a special gift. She had talked it over with her mum first, wanting to make sure she would be okay with giving away Dad’s watch. 

Sylvia’s response had surprised her. She said, “Your father loved that watch, and he knew how much it meant to you. But it’s not doing anyone any good hidden away in a drawer. If you want to give John the watch, then I think you should do it. Either way, I’m sure that it’s going to stay in the family.”

Donna gave her mum a quick hug at that. Then she wrapped up the watch and placed it under the tree, excited to see John open it.

Michael was passing out the gifts on Christmas morning, and he handed John the package containing the watch. He’d glanced at Donna with a small smile, then unwrapped it, carefully lifting the lid of the box to see what was inside. 

Donna quietly said, “That watch was my dad’s. I think he’d be pleased to know you have it now.”

John’s breath caught and his eyes welled up a bit as he looked at Donna. He swallowed the lump that had mysteriously formed in his throat and then spoke. “Thank you, Donna. I will treasure it, always.”

She squeezed his hand, still feeling shy about expressing much physical affection in front of her family. Michael and Wilf would probably be fine with it, but she didn’t know what her mum would think.

Sylvia surprised her by piping in with, “Oh, go on and kiss one another. I can see that you both really want to, and it certainly won’t kill the rest of us to see it.” She sounded a bit tetchy, but Donna knew that was just how her mother often covered up when she was feeling sentimental. She was practically demanding that John and Donna kiss, and who was Donna to argue?

Donna obliged with a brief, sweet kiss, but her eyes promised more to John later on.

Once the gifts were opened, they spent the rest of the morning and early afternoon playing board games and card games together. Michael was already shockingly good at several of the games, and she thought he would be beating them all soundly in a few more years. 

They also tuned in to the King’s Christmas Message, one that was full of hope. He spoke of lamps that had been extinguished by the Germans all across Europe, now being rekindled and starting to shine through the fog of war. He talked of how they were proud of and grateful for the men who were fighting, and prayed that God would bless and protect them and bring them victory. And he commended people throughout the British Empire who, through their hard work and sacrifice, were helping to bring victory closer. He closed with these rousing words:

"In the meantime, in the old words that never lose their force I wish you from my heart a happy Christmas and for the coming year a full measure of that courage and faith in God, which alone enables us to bear old sorrows and face new trials until the day when the Christmas message—Peace on earth and goodwill toward men—finally comes true."

When she excused herself to the kitchen to put the chicken in the oven and start getting the rest of the dishes ready, John followed her. Ostensibly he was there to peel and prepare the vegetables, but Donna suspected he was looking for compensation in the form of kisses. She paid him handsomely for his labours.

Between the food, the company, and the festive feeling of the day, dinner truly felt like a special occasion. Everyone raved about Donna’s cooking, and they were delighted when she brought out the cake she’d baked the day before. It was a wonderful way to wrap up the meal.

With that, Wilf and Sylvia decided to head next door to have a quiet evening before they retired for the night. John, Donna, and Michael sat down to finish reading “A Christmas Carol” together. It was a favourite Yuletide story for Donna and the first time that Michael had heard the tale. He’d been enthralled by the visits of Jacob Marley and the three spirits and enjoyed the redemption of Ebenezer Scrooge.

When the story was over, Michael said goodnight to John and went upstairs to get ready for bed. Donna followed him upstairs to tuck him in, as John slipped something out of his pocket and quietly stole across the lounge to put it underneath the Christmas tree.

Donna came back downstairs and joined John on the sofa. Sitting close, she whispered, “Alone at last,” then closed the gap and kissed him the way she’d been wanting to do all day. He was enthralled by her kisses and hated to tear himself away from her lips, but he had something very important he wanted to do before the day was over.

Trying to affect a casual glance over to the tree, he said, “Say, it looks like there’s still a gift under the tree.”

“What? How did Michael miss it? He’s got an eagle eye!”

“Hmm, let me just go see what it is.” John picked up the package and brought it over to the sofa, sitting next to Donna. “To Donna, From John. Well, how about that?” he said, grinning at her.

“But you already gave me a gift! And it was an extravagant one at that.”

“Just open it,” he said, with a soft smile on his face.

Donna opened the package to find a small box inside. Her heart started to pound as she looked at the burgundy box with the decorative scrollwork on the top and sides. She was sure it was a ring box. Her fingers trembled a little as she reached into the package and pulled out the little box. She opened it to find a beautiful, delicate ring with an emerald-cut diamond set in a platinum band, two smaller diamonds on either side of it.

She saw movement out of the corner of her eye and looked up to see that John had moved to the floor and was now on one knee before her. His eyes shone with love as he looked back at her.

“Donna, my love, I know that we haven’t even known each other for five months yet. But I knew that first week that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would have me. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

John had barely finished speaking before Donna launched herself off of the sofa and into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Their tongues entwined, they kissed passionately, Donna’s fingers threading through John’s hair as he slid his hands down her sides, stopping at her waist, where he stroked his thumbs against her stomach. When Donna pulled back to take a breath, he couldn’t resist a teasing question. 

“So, your answer is…?”

“Yes, you plum!” she responded, beaming. “I can hardly wait to have you...as my husband,” she finished, eyes twinkling mischievously.

John growled a little at that, then suggested they move back to the sofa where they could snuggle in comfort. He pulled the ring out of its velvet bed, then slid it onto Donna’s left-hand ring finger. It fit as if it was bespoke.

“The ring is lovely. Where did you get it?”

“I already had it, actually. It was my grandmother’s, passed down from my mother to me. They have been the only two women who have worn it,” he said.

Donna knew that he was telling her the ring hadn’t belonged to Margaret first, and she appreciated his thoughtfulness. 

“I wasn’t sure if you’d like the style. If you’d prefer something else, we can look for a different ring together.”

“Don’t you dare,” said Donna. “I love this ring, and it means so much to me that you’re giving me something that your mother and grandmother wore before me.”

John was pleased by her answer, and he showed her with another kiss, which lead into still more kisses. There would be plans to make, but for tonight, they were content just to enjoy thoughts of the future and one another’s warm embrace.

******

John woke again in Donna’s lounge to the sound of a rooster’s crow and realised they had fallen asleep on the sofa once more, only this time, he wouldn’t be able to sneak upstairs to his bedroom. “Donna - wake up, love!” he whispered. She was cuddled up against his chest, and he would have liked nothing better than to have just stayed there with her, but he didn’t know what to expect if he got back next door after the others had woken up.

He managed to rouse Donna and gave her a sleepy good morning kiss. Then he quietly went through the house to the back door, not wanting to be seen by an early-rising neighbour.

He shut the door behind him and used his key to unlock the back door of the Mott/Bennett home. As silently as possible, he opened the door, went through it, and turned to close it behind himself. He turned back around and jumped when he saw Wilf standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry, Wilf, but I promise you, nothing happened. We fell asleep on the sofa last night and I just woke up.”

“Eh, that’s alright, John,” said Wilf, smiling at the younger man. “I remember what it was like to be young and in love, and to hardly be able to bear being parted from one another. I trust you. I know you’ll treat Donna with care and respect, and you won’t take advantage of her. But be careful, just the same. And you may want to hurry upstairs, because Sylvia usually gets up around now, and she may not be as forgiving.”

“Good warning, thank you! And thank you for your trust. I won’t let you down,” said John, following Wilf’s recommendation and stealing away quietly to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

Since it was Boxing Day, John was off from work. He bathed and changed into fresh clothes, then went back downstairs.

He was anxious to get back to Donna’s to be there when she broke the news to Michael. They had decided to tell him first, to give him a chance to get used to it before others found out. They weren’t sure if he’d need time to adjust to the idea of having a stepfather.

“Good morning, Sylvia! Morning, Wilf!” he said, filled with happy nervous energy.

“Good morning, young man!” said Wilf. “Sleep well last night?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

“Yes, thank you, Wilf. And you?”

“Oh, can’t complain. It wouldn’t help even if I did!”

“What’s gotten into you this morning, John?” asked Sylvia.

John swallowed nervously. “What do you mean?”

“You’re bouncing so much, I almost expect you to take flight.”

“Just in a good mood! I’m sorry to rush off like this, but Donna invited me over for breakfast, and I thought I’d see if I could lend a hand.” They didn’t have to know that breakfast was leftover sweet rolls. With that, he headed back over to Donna’s via the back entrance.

“One would think he’d been away from her all night, instead of only for the last hour,” said Sylvia.

“What?” said Wilf, feeling like a deer in the headlights.

“You know I’m a light sleeper, Dad. I heard him when he came in. I reckoned it was easier to let him think he was keeping me in the dark for now. I know that we can trust him, and Donna, too. But I also remember what it’s like to be young and in love, and I don’t want them to get themselves into any trouble. I think we need to make sure that a wedding date is on the calendar, and soon. I expect you’ve already had the appropriate conversation with him?”

“I did, sweetheart,” said Wilf, marveling at how much John had evidently won over Sylvia for her not to be more upset about this. “And I have a feeling that we aren’t going to need to push either of them to set a date. Let’s give it a day or two, and then I’ll talk with John if we haven’t heard anything by then.”

*******

Donna was dressed and waiting for him when he got there. Her hair was damp and curling, her face was free of any makeup, and he thought she’d never looked more appealing. He pulled her into his arms and buried his nose in her soft tresses, enjoying how they felt against his face.

They heard Michael’s footsteps on the stairs. Just before they went to greet him, John reached for Donna’s hand, then said, “Ring!” She pulled it off and tucked it into the nearest cabinet, turning quickly back before the two of them left the kitchen to say good morning.

“Good morning, Mr. Smith. You’re here early today!” said Michael.

“I am, yes.”

“We wanted to talk to you about something, sweetheart,” said Donna.

“Are you getting married, Mum?” asked Michael.

Donna’s eyes widened as her jaw dropped. “What?”

“Only, Mr. Smith loves you, I can tell, and I thought you’d probably want to get married.”

“You’re right, Michael. I do love your mum, and I do want to marry her. How do you feel about that?”

“Well...how do you feel about it, Mum?” asked Michael.

“I want to marry John, too, but I want to make sure you’re okay with that.”

Michael looked at each one of them in turn. “Will I be getting a little brother or sister?”

Donna blushed, laughing, and said, “You might. We hope so, but we’ll just have to see what happens.”

“I think it would be kind of nice to have a baby brother or sister. And I’m glad that Mum has you, Mr. Smith!” said Michael, sounding far older than his six years. He stuck out his hand to John, who shook it solemnly. Michael started to turn toward his mother, then turned back to hug John first before hugging Donna, who was thrilled that it had gone so well.

Since Michael seemed so ready to accept John into their family, they decided to tell Sylvia and Wilf later that day. Their announcement was met with more hugs, and Sylvia even called John “son.”

The adults were sitting in Donna’s lounge that afternoon while Michael played in his room.

“Have you decided on the date?” asked Sylvia.

“No, we hadn’t really talked about the specifics yet,” answered Donna.

“You should set it for three months from now.”

“Why is that?” asked Donna.

“Because if you set it much sooner than that, people will think it’s because you *had* to get married. And if you set it very much later than that, it may well *be* that you have to get married.”

“Mum!” said Donna, mortified and blushing furiously as John disguised a laugh with a cough and Wilf just smiled.

John knew that he didn’t want to rush Donna through their engagement. He wanted her to enjoy it this time, since things with Lance were so hasty. He wanted this to be a completely different experience for Donna. No hasty arrangements, no pressuring Donna for sex before they were wed, and absolutely no doubts in Donna’s mind that John loved her deeply and wholeheartedly.

Three months actually seemed to make a lot of sense when Donna and John talked about it that evening. 

“How are you feeling about the date your mother suggested?” asked John.

“I think that timing sounds just about right. The weather should be a little nicer by then. I don’t need more time than that, because we’ll be keeping things simple,” answered Donna.

“I would marry you tomorrow, but I don’t want to rush you through our engagement. I want you to have time to enjoy it, not feel like this is a race to the altar. And I think that Sylvia has a point about nipping any rumours in the bud about why we’re marrying,” said John, smiling as Donna again blushed. “I know that we haven’t really talked about this yet. But I want you to know that I won’t be pushing you to be too intimate before you’re my bride. I do want you, very much, but I also treasure you. I want to wait until we’re married before we’re with one another that way. And even then, we’ll take it as slowly as you need.”

Donna’s stomach did flip-flops at the thought of giving herself completely to John, partly from excitement, but partly from lingering anxiety that she had from her experiences with Lance. But she knew that John was a patient man and that their love for one another would help them to overcome any hurdles, including this one. She already very much enjoyed when they kissed and caressed each other, so she was sure that she would come to enjoy lovemaking, too.

They decided together that they would just enjoy this time as a betrothed couple and look forward to the end of March.

******

And while the length of their engagement seemed appropriate at the time, becoming engaged only seemed to heighten their desire for one another. Previously, they had managed to stick to passionate snogging sessions. Granted, their hands would wander sometimes, but they remained on top of clothing as if by some tacit agreement. They continued that way for the first month after becoming engaged, but as time wore on, hands were slipping underneath the hems and necklines of shirts and blouses, and fingers were sliding under the edges of waistbands in tantalising ways.

What caught both of them by surprise was how quickly Donna was becoming used to more intimate touching, and even initiating it. Three months hadn’t seemed like such a long time when they had set the date, but it felt like an eternity now. Fortunately, one or the other had been able to keep a cool enough head to stop them before they went further than they’d decided upon, but it was difficult at times.

They planned dates and family gatherings and time with friends to help the time go faster and to try to keep themselves busy and distracted, and it helped. But it still became harder and harder to part when it was time to say goodnight. It was a good thing that they both knew Sylvia was keeping an ear open to make sure John returned each night. She hadn’t told them she was, but Donna knew her mum.

A week before the wedding, they were snogging on the sofa as the evening wore on when Donna felt as if she couldn’t get close enough to John. Feeling daring, she climbed onto his lap, straddling him as she pressed in close and darted her tongue into his mouth. John’s hands moved to her bum and his fingers curled inward as he felt so much of her soft, warm curves against him. Then she pressed downward with her body.

“Stop!” cried John in a strangled voice.

“I don’t want to stop!” said Donna.

“Neither do I, but--but--” he answered, having trouble thinking of a good reason. Somehow, he had a complete inability to think straight at the moment. Trying desperately to call a halt to things before it was too late, he suddenly said, “Sylvia!”

Donna pulled back from him with an incredulous expression and said, “I beg your pardon?!”

“Sylvia! She’s going to expect me home soon. And if we do this now, she’s going to _know_ somehow! And she’s got an axe!”

“She’s going to know in a week, anyway,” answered Donna.

“Well, yes. But then it’s going to be with the official stamp of approval from the church and the government, so she can’t possibly object or be upset. And Michael’s upstairs, sleeping. What if he woke up and needed something?”

Mention of Sylvia had already dampened Donna’s ardor a fair bit, even before he reminded her how near Michael was. She slid off of his lap and sat next to him, still breathing heavily as she looked at his earnest face.

“Besides,” John continued, “this may be old-fashioned, or soppy, but you are a rare and priceless gift to me, and I want to treat you as such. I wouldn’t feel shame if we made love before we were married. But, for me, this is a way of honouring you and showing you how much you mean to me.”

John’s voice was deeper when he spoke next. “And Donna? When we make love for the first time, I don’t want it to be rushed. I don’t want to worry about anyone or anything else, just about making you feel amazing and worshipping every inch of your exquisite body.”

A thrill went through Donna at his words. “How can I possibly argue with that?” she said, smiling as she gave John several soft kisses. “And I suppose it’s only one more week. We’ve waited this long. We can wait a bit more. Will you stay here for a while? I don’t want to say goodnight yet.”

John looked at her lips, swollen from his kisses, and her hair, mussed from where he’d been running his hands through it. She had never looked more beautiful, or more tempting, to him. “I can’t,” he said with a rough voice. “But soon, I’ll be with you every night. And we won’t just be sleeping, I promise you that.”

Donna’s eyes darkened with desire, and John gave her one last kiss, quickly leaving before his resolve went completely out the window. He was sure it was going to take him a while before he could wind down enough to fall asleep.

Donna watched him go, enjoying the view from the back. She marveled over how she was not only unafraid at the thought of being with John physically, but was actually eager and longing for him, something she had never experienced with Lance. Next week could not arrive quickly enough for her.

******

At last, the weekend of the wedding was upon them. Donna’s friend Susie was going to serve as her matron of honor, and she was coming to stay the night with Donna on Friday to keep Donna company and to help her get ready the next morning. John’s best man was Captain Jack Harkness, an American pilot who had become part of the RAF, flying in the Battle of Britain along with John and, more recently, during the Normandy invasion. He was a rakish charmer and an incorrigible flirt, but he and John had formed a close friendship that could only be forged in battle, and he knew that he wouldn’t want anyone other than Jack to stand up with him.

On Friday, they gathered their close family and friends for a dinner together. Those who were participating in the ceremony the next day were there, along with their family members. They had borrowed tables and chairs and set them up in the back garden, thankful that the weather had cooperated.

Jack had just arrived in London for the festivities, and sauntered out into the garden where Donna and John were talking with Susie. Flashing a dimpled smile, he took Donna’s hand in his own and said, “This beguiling creature must be the gorgeous bride,” before raising her hand to his lips and kissing it. “I haven’t heard nearly enough about you.”

“Jack! Behave!” said John, giving Jack a look that would have cowed most men as he slipped his arm around Donna’s waist and drew her close in a clearly possessive gesture that sent a thrill through her.

“Easy, Doc,” laughed Jack. “I know very well that she’s spoken for, and it was obvious when I walked in here that she only has eyes for you.”

“Doc?” asked Donna.

“‘Doctor’ was John’s call sign, because he could pilot his plane with the precision of a surgeon. ‘Surgeon’ just didn’t have the same ring to it, so ‘Doctor’ it was.”

Donna leaned in so that only John could hear and purred into his ear, “Doctor, do you make house calls?”

Jack hadn’t heard Donna’s comment, but he could guess the nature of it when he saw John’s face in response. He couldn’t help smirking.

John himself was hard-pressed not to grab Donna and snog the life out of her, showing her what kind of personal service he’d be happy to provide, even though he knew that it would be wildly inappropriate in front of everyone. He may have just done it, anyway, if his cousin Sarah Jane hadn’t approached to be introduced to her cousin-to-be.

“Oh, you’re just as lovely as John said! He wrote to me about you, months ago. I could tell from his letters that you were someone special to him, even back then. I’m so happy that he has you, and I’m absolutely thrilled to be here!”

Sarah Jane pulled Donna into a hug, then she introduced her husband, Harry, and her teenage son, Luke, who had also come for the weekend. As John’s closest surviving family, he had asked Sarah Jane and Harry to stand in the place of his parents, and they were honoured to do so. Sarah Jane would also be doing one of the readings during the ceremony tomorrow.

Then Sylvia came to the back door and let them know that dinner was ready, enlisting Jack and John to help carry food out to the tables. Dinner was a fun event for everyone, despite Sylvia repeatedly giving Jack the side-eye as he flirted with Donna, Sarah Jane, Susie - thank goodness Susie’s daughter, who was serving as the junior bridesmaid, was too young. 

“Do you think you could take a break from trying to seduce all the ladies, Jack?” asked John at one point.

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides, I haven’t had so many available targets for ages. Well, not female targets, anyway. I promise I’ll be on my best behaviour tomorrow.”

“Too right you will.” John could only shake his head at Jack’s behaviour, although he knew that the women were flattered by his attentions. And secretly, he appreciated the liveliness that Jack brought to the proceedings. Jack always knew how to make any event feel like a party.

Once dinner was over, everyone parted for the night. Jack and John were going out for a modest celebration at an officers’ club with brandy and cigars, which Jack had gotten from some of his American colleagues, knowing that rations would have made such festivities difficult otherwise. Donna was determined to make it an early night, both so that she would get enough sleep to feel rested and so that tomorrow would come more quickly.

Michael was already set up next door, where he’d be staying with Wilf and Sylvia for the weekend. Jack and Susie had made themselves scarce so that the couple could say their goodnights in private.

“I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is not that strange?” said John playfully, making Donna laugh as he quoted from their favourite Shakespeare play.

“As strange as the thing I know not. It were as possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you,” she said in return.

“I will live in thy heart, die in thy lap, and be buried in thy eyes. And moreover, tomorrow I will marry you,” he finished, covering her mouth with his own and kissing her with all the love and longing that was in his heart.

“Don’t let Jack keep you out too late, or you’ll be tired tomorrow. And I want you well-rested, not lacking in energy,” Donna teased, stroking her hand across his chest.

“You, woman, are a temptress!”

“I just didn’t want you to forget about me while you’re out carousing.”

“Not possible. Ever.”

They parted with one last kiss before John bid her goodnight, thankful it was the last time they'd have to be parted like this. 

Donna and Susie spent the evening catching up, with Susie wanting to know all about how she and John had met and about their relationship. Donna was happy to talk about him, knowing it might be challenging to focus on other topics, anyway, although she did ask about Susie's husband and children and enjoyed looking at the photos Susie had brought. They went to bed on the early side, aware that they would need more time than the men to get ready. 

As for John and Jack, they went to the nearby club with their cigars and brandy. John didn't care much for cigars, but he wanted to indulge Jack. But he drew the line at two glasses of brandy, because there was no way he was going to risk a hangover on his wedding day. He wanted to be in top form, both for the festivities at the church and the ones in the hotel room afterward. 

Besides, he needed to stay sober to make sure Jack went back home with him, instead of home with the club waitress, who he was currently chatting up.

“So, Amy, is it? What are you doing after you’re through here, doll?”

“Leaving with my boyfriend, Rory. He’s that man at the piano on stage.”

“Invite him along! The more the merrier,” said Jack, looking Rory over.

“I don’t think he’s quite ready for you, Captain,” answered Amy.

“Well, what about the singer? What’s her story?”

“Martha? She’s seeing Mickey, the officer at that table over there. And he doesn’t like a crowd, either.”

“How about the cigarette girl?”

“Rose? I don’t think she’s seeing anyone, but--”

“Enough, Jack!” interjected John. “I am not about to break the news to Donna tomorrow that our best man has gone missing. You’re coming home with me tonight.”

“If you insist, Doctor!” said Jack, leering.

“Okay, that’s it. No more brandy for you, Jack.”

“Spoilsport,” he muttered.


	12. Chapter 12

March 24, 1945, was a beautifully sunny and mild day. Donna could not have asked for better weather for her wedding if she’d ordered it specially.

Sylvia brought breakfast over to Donna and Susie so that they could have a more relaxed morning. After they ate, Susie went upstairs to begin readying herself so that she could help Donna later.

Sylvia looked at her only daughter, the tears in her eyes making it difficult to focus. There was so much she wanted to say to her, but she didn’t trust her voice for long. So she simply said, “I love you, sweetheart. I’m so happy that you and John found each other.”

Donna pulled her mum into a hug, which Sylvia fervently returned before pulling back and smiling at her.

“I’d better go and get ready now. If there’s anything you need, just send Susie over.”

“Thanks, Mum.”

Next door, John was already dressed in his uniform and impatiently waiting until it was time to leave for the church. He sat on the sofa in the lounge, leg bouncing as he tried to deal with all of his excess energy. Wilf came downstairs, ready to go, and suggested a game of cards while they waited for the slower members of their party. John was grateful for the distraction and happily accepted.

Next door, Donna had been removing the fabric strips that she’d worn overnight to add some soft curls to her hair. She put most of it up in a loose bun at the back of her head, but left some of the curls down around her shoulders. She knew that John would like the soft look of the hairstyle, and that he’d enjoy taking out the pins later. She pulled out her seldom-used makeup bag and applied a bit of rouge to her cheeks, dusted her nose with powder, put on a little mascara, then brushed her lips with a plum lipstick Sylvia had given her.

Hair and makeup done, she took her dress out of its protective bag to start getting dressed. She was grateful to her mother’s friend, Mrs. Wright, who had given her the gown that she’d been keeping carefully stored away. She’d hoped to pass it on her to daughter, but she had only had sons, and their wives had their own ideas about what to wear. So when she found out Donna was engaged, she offered the dress to her, even making alterations to it so that it fit Donna as if it was made for her.

She could hardly believe that she was going to be wearing something so beautiful. The ivory satin sheath was closely fitted through her hips, gently flaring out from there to the floor, with a small train behind. Crystals and beads adorned the bodice, which had boning sewn into it to provide support without a corset or other bulky undergarment. Additional beading formed an intricate waistband and trimmed the short tulle sleeves. At the back, the dress had a deep V that ended just above the waistband, leaving Donna’s back almost entirely bare. There was a row of 20 tiny buttons from the waistband downward.

Donna stepped into the dress and pulled it up over her shoulders. She then called Susie to help with fastening the buttons, although her mind kept wandering to who would be unfastening them later, and she tried not to blush.

It had been decided that Wilf would drive the ladies to the church in the car that John had borrowed for their honeymoon so that they didn’t have to walk in their heels, while the other men went on foot since it was a nice day and only about a 15-minute walk. John, Jack, and Michael started out for the church, while Wilf and Sylvia went next door.

Sylvia entered first, giving her daughter another hug and then moving aside for her dad.

When Wilf saw Donna, he put his hand to his mouth, and tears sprung to his eyes. “Oh, sweetheart! You look like an angel!” He moved forward and hugged her tightly, gently kissing her hair. “I always knew that special things would happen for you. You have Michael, and now you have John. I’m sure that you’ll be every bit as happy as Eileen and I were for all those years.”

“Thank you, Gramps. I’m sure we will be, too.”

At the church, Jack had been trying to distract the restless groom with randy jokes, but he had to keep whispering the punchline whenever Michael drew near, and they lost their impact a bit. Plus, John wasn’t really listening, anyway. He changed tactics.

“Don’t you worry, John. Donna will be here, and soon, I’m sure.”

“I’m not worried, Jack. Just really ready to start our lives together. I think I’ve been ready since the day I met her.”

“Wow, Doc. You’ve got it bad, don’t you?”

“You have no idea.”

Jack watched him thoughtfully. For the first time in his life, he realised he was starting to long for more than flings and fun but meaningless sex. He wondered what it would be like to find that kind of a love and hoped he’d know from firsthand experience someday.

The church had been filling up with Donna’s extended family and with friends from near their home, the church, and their offices at work. It was an amiable crowd, their spirits having been buoyed by both the sunshine and the anticipation of seeing two people so in love, joining their lives together.

Outside, Wilf parked the car and everyone got out. One of Susie’s daughters was serving as the junior bridesmaid, and her dad brought her to the entrance to join them before taking his seat again. Sylvia squeezed Donna’s hands, then went to be escorted to her seat as Wilf waited to walk Donna down the aisle.

Donna felt a nervousness overcoming her. She’d been calm right up until the ride to the church, and then the jitters started. It was no case of cold feet. She had no doubt that she wanted to marry John and he her, and she knew that they’d be very happy together. She just needed to see him.

The entrance music started and she took Gramps’ arm as they stepped through the doors, Susie and her daughter following them. Donna’s eyes found John’s, and immediately the sense of calm returned to her. She looked him over in his uniform. No matter how many times she saw him in it, he took her breath away, and especially today. She smiled softly and kept her eyes on his as she walked down the aisle, then joined John at the altar, where he was standing with Jack and Michael.

As for John, he had almost forgotten how to breathe when he finally saw Donna appear. Her ginger hair was swept up off of her neck, with the exception of some curling tendrils that she had left loose. The gown she wore had a tantalizing V-neck, and it showed off her lovely curves. But the best part was the sweet look on her face, which he found captivating.

It was as if a classic sculpture of a goddess had come to life and was standing there, at the other end of the aisle, looking at him as if the sun rose and set upon him, John Smith. What could he possibly have done to deserve her?

Once Donna had joined him, the rest of the ceremony became a blur. Later on, he could have said that there were hymns and readings and prayers, but most of it was just background noise as he looked at the woman who had agreed to become his wife. He could hardly believe it was really happening. It felt like a dream.

When it came time for the vows, they recited their parts, prompted by the vicar.

There was hardly a dry eye in the church by the time they were finished speaking. Jack stepped forward with the rings, which the vicar blessed before they were exchanged. Donna’s ring was platinum, to match her engagement ring, while John’s was a plain gold band. They both felt the import of the moment as they slid the rings on one another’s fingers. The vicar pronounced them married, and although it wasn’t part of the ceremony, John couldn’t resist leaning in for a sweet and church-appropriate kiss, as the vicar discreetly coughed.

Then the vicar spoke for a bit, after which Donna and John were ushered into the back, along with Susie and Jack, to sign the register while the guests sang a hymn. After what seemed an eternity, it was time for final prayers and the music that would escort them back out of the church.

They headed over to the parish hall for the reception. As they went, John noticed the back of Donna’s dress, and that lovely expanse of pale skin. It felt like both a blessing and a curse, giving him the opportunity to touch her more intimately than he was usually able to do in public, while reminding him of how long he still had to wait until they were at the hotel.

He groaned softly as he placed his hand on her back and ever so subtly caressed it with his fingers.

“Do you like it?” said Donna, smirking.

“I have half a mind to skip the reception and go straight to the hotel. How can I resist when I have all this tempting skin to see and touch?”

“I wish that we could, but it would be rude not to stay a little longer with the people who came to share this with us. And they brought scones! You like scones.”

“I do at that. I _suppose_ I can manage to hang about for a while,” said John in a teasing tone. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “But then I’m going to take you to our hotel room, and I’m going to worship your body from head to toe, wife.”

A thrill went through Donna’s body at both the seductive nature of his words and at John calling her “wife” for the first time. “Is that a promise, husband?”

“Oh yes!” was his enthusiastic response.

 

***************

Donna's wedding gown: 


	13. Chapter 13

The reception was a modest affair, but it was a joy-filled celebration with so many people who cared about them. Sylvia had baked a simple cake and decorated it with some of the wildflowers that had been in bloom. In addition to the scones, people had also brought tea sandwiches and salads to share, and there was tea and punch to drink.

Before they ate, John and Donna each had something they wanted to say, to one another and in front of all those who had come to celebrate with them. John was first. “Donna, after I lost my family, I closed off my heart. I hardened it and couldn’t think of moving forward. It was all I could do just to survive sometimes. And once I *was* ready to do more than just survive, I still couldn’t think of letting myself love that way again. Until I met you. I don’t think I even had a choice!” he said, as Donna’s smile widened and tears formed in her eyes.

“You have the most tender heart of anyone I’ve ever known. You are a remarkable woman, so kind and loving and clever and generous. And you being breathtakingly beautiful is just a bonus,” he said, making Donna’s smile widen even further as she flushed in an appealingly distracting way, the pink spreading down her chest. 

“The day we met, I felt a spark of life in my heart again. And part of me was a bit afraid, I’ll admit. But you were worth any risk, and I’m so glad that you said yes. I love you, with everything in me.”

Donna didn’t know how she was going to manage to say her own piece after John’s lovely words, but she took a few calming breaths, and began. “John, for a long time, I thought that genuine, romantic love was something that other people got to experience, but not me. I thought it had passed me by.” 

John squeezed her hand, wanting to convey love and support and comfort, and Donna squeezed back, understanding.

“When I met you, I felt like there had been a piece missing from my life, and I didn’t even know it until then. You restored my faith in other people, and in myself. You were patient, and kind, and respectful, and caring, and I couldn’t help but fall in love with you, and your gorgeous brown eyes, and your smile that lights up a room.”

Now it was John’s turn to smile at her compliments, although he refused to allow himself to blush.

“You have made my life better in every way, you have already become a part of this family, and I can’t imagine being without you. I love you, and I am honoured to be your wife.”

When they were done speaking, there were few dry eyes in the room. 

After they began to eat, those who wished to do so gave toasts to the happy couple. The one that both surprised them and touched them the most was from Jack.

“I’ve been friends with John for a while now, and I knew him when he was crotchety and bitter, and then when he was coming out of that time and finding his way again. Through it all, he still took care of the people around him, even though he didn’t always take care of himself. I knew he had my back when he was around.

“But Donna, now that I’ve seen him with you, I’ve realised that you’ve helped him to become a better man. You’ve truly brought him back to life and given him boundless love, taught him how to laugh again, and you’ve given him a family. You’re an amazing woman, Donna, and quite a looker, too--”

“Jack!” came the warning.

“Sorry, sorry!” said Jack, to much laughter. “You two are perfectly suited to one another and I’m so happy that you’ve found joy in each other. I can only dare to hope that I’ll find something close to what you have one day. I wish you many years of happiness, lots of adorable babies, and fun in the process of making those adorable babies! To John and Donna!”

John shook his head at that last bit but was still grinning, as Donna hid her reddened face in his shoulder for a few moments. They should have known Jack wouldn’t be able to behave himself for both the ceremony and the reception. But it definitely could have been worse, and he had said some lovely things. John couldn’t believe that Jack the playboy seemed envious of him settling down with Donna. Perhaps miracles really did happen still.

After eating and toasts were done, the couple took to the dance floor for their first dance. Donna heard the opening notes of a familiar song and looked up at John. “Is that ‘I Can’t Believe That You’re In Love With Me’?”

“I may have requested that one for our first dance,” he answered with a self-satisfied grin.

Donna vividly remembered the first time they had danced to that song. That night was the first time they had told each other that they loved one another, and Donna would never forget it. “That was very sweet of you. Do you think it would cause a scandal if I kissed my husband as we danced?”

“I’m willing to risk it,” said John, lowering his head and kissing her gently.

As they continued to dance, others started to join them on the dance floor, but they hardly noticed. John was too enthralled by the feel of Donna’s skin under the hand that he had splayed across her back, and by the depths of her eyes, looking up into his.

When that song ended, John went to request a dance with Sylvia while Donna danced with her grandfather. Then there was Michael and Susie and Jack and Sarah Jane, and before they knew it, they’d been apart for an entire 15 minutes and could hardly bear the separation any longer. John requested another slow song, and he pulled his wife close to him, one hand clasping hers and the other once again on her back, his thumb moving just a bit, stroking the skin as Donna sighed with pleasure and contentment.

“Keep making those sounds, wife, and I’m going to carry you off to the hotel now, no matter what else is left to do.”

“Well, I at least need to throw the bouquet. I think that, if we stay for a few more songs, I can take care of that and then plead exhaustion fairly convincingly.”

“That sounds like a fantastic plan, my love.”

Donna played the part of the tired bride brilliantly, and soon they were on their way to the hotel. It was about 10 miles outside of the city, not too tiresome a drive, but enough to feel like they were getting away. They had each managed to take Monday off from work, so they were staying at the hotel for two nights before coming back home to get used to being a family of three, along with Michael.

They were thrilled to finally be alone with one another, and the scenery made for a beautiful drive. But Donna felt her old insecurities trying to creep in the nearer they got to the hotel. She knew that John was completely different from Lance and that he would never treat her poorly. He had also made it very clear to her how much he desired her, and she wanted him, too. She had enjoyed the other ways they’d been physical with one another and had been ready to go further. But now that the moment was drawing near and there was nothing to stop them, she couldn’t stamp out the feelings of self-doubt and inadequacy that had become such habits in her first marriage. She had had too much time to dwell on what was about to happen, instead of being swept away by the passion that she felt for John.

John noticed that Donna had become increasingly quiet during the drive. As they neared the hotel, he asked, “Are you alright?”

She smiled at him, too brightly, and said, “Of course! I’m always alright! A little tired from all the excitement of the day, I suppose.”

They both knew that she was lying, but John didn’t want to push her to talk about it if she wasn’t ready yet.

They arrived at the hotel, where they parked and were greeted by the receptionist. They were escorted to a lovely suite, their luggage was deposited in the room, and then they were alone.

Donna sat on the bed for a moment. John removed his uniform jacket and laid it on a nearby chair, then sat down next to her and started to rub her neck with a gentle circular motion. It felt lovely, but Donna wasn’t able to relax with so much going on in her head. As John’s hands began to move down her back, she hopped up and said, “Loo!” and disappeared into that room.

John was pretty sure that he knew what was going on, but he knew that they would be able to work through it, one way or another. He knew that it wasn’t because Donna was uninterested, because she had shown such desire for him already. And he knew that she was a passionate woman. He might need to be very patient with her for a time and take things slowly, which would be difficult. But she was worth the wait.

Donna looked at herself in the mirror, trying to calm down. When they had been physical previously, she hadn’t stopped to think about where that kind of activity usually led. She had simply become lost in the moment, in John’s touch and his lips, and in her overwhelming hunger for more of him. So now that they were able to finally be with one another the way they had wanted to for months, why did it seem so difficult to just let it happen?

“You’re being ridiculous!” she hissed quietly at her reflection. “You love him, he’s your husband now, and everything is going to be fine.” She took a few breaths, squared her shoulders, and walked back out into their room.

John had removed his tie while she’d been in the loo. He’d also opened the top few buttons of his shirt, undone the cuffs, and taken off his shoes and socks. He looked so appealing in that state of partial undress, and she felt the stirrings of desire within her, but she was still nervous. Tamping down that sensation, she stepped out of her heels and put them in the wardrobe. Then she crossed over to where John was standing and began to work on more of his buttons, keeping her eyes focused on his shirt.

“Donna?” he asked, softly.

“Yes?” she said, still looking at his shirt, and not his face, as her fingers worked.

He put his hands on top of hers, stopping them. Then he lifted her chin and raised her eyes to his. What he saw there confirmed what he’d been thinking.

He gave her a tender kiss, then asked, “Would you like to dance?”

“But...don’t you want…?” she asked, blinking in surprise.

“I really, really do. When you’re ready. But why don’t we dance first, and we’ll see how things go from there? There’s no hurry.”

John turned on the radio to find that Moonlight Serenade had just begun playing. He walked back over to Donna. She put her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her, again enjoying the smooth skin of her back against his hands.

They danced for several songs, reveling in being this close to one another, exchanging slow and lingering kisses. After a time, one of John’s hands moved up to her neck, gently stroking it as his other hand continued to caress her back. Then he turned his attention to the pins holding up her hair, touching one and asking, “May I?”

“Yes,” she whispered.

He pulled the pins out one by one, running his fingers through her thick ginger tresses and reveling in the feel of them. Then he quietly said, “We can take this as slowly as you need to.”

Several more minutes had passed and he almost thought she wasn’t going to tell him what she was thinking, when he heard her muted response.

“What if I disappoint you?”

“Oh, Donna. You could never disappoint me. I’ve enjoyed every part of you I’ve been able to see and touch and taste, and I’m going to savour the rest of you, too. What’s more, I want to make sure that you enjoy it as well. And if you’re not ready yet, well, we’ll wait.”

Donna pulled her head back and looked at John, seeing so much love and patience in his eyes and on his face. “How long?” she asked.

“As long as you need.”

“Really?”

“Absolutely,” he answered, and she knew that he meant it.

With that, she felt her fears and doubts receding. That this man, who loved her and desired her so much, was willing to give her as much time as she needed meant the world to her. She knew that it would take time for her to overcome the feelings completely because they’d been part of her for such a long time, but she was sure that this weekend would go a long way towards helping her do that. She suddenly didn’t want to wait any longer.

Donna claimed her husband’s lips in a passionate kiss, her fingers moving back to his shirt buttons with confidence and eagerness. John’s shirt was hanging open now, and she brushed her fingers over his chest, feeling his lean muscles and the dusting of dark hair that she found there. She could feel the muscles of his chest and abdomen ripple underneath her touch.

She stroked her fingertips over the light dusting of hair on his chest, and he groaned at her gentle yet seductive touches, closing his eyes for a moment. Donna slowly slid her hands up and pushed the shirt off of him, tossing it over to join his other clothing on the chair, before she reached her arms around him and stroked his back. He was nearly purring already, and Donna reveled in the power she had over him in this way.

John knew that Donna was already feeling much more comfortable with him, and with the idea of sex, than she had been even a few minutes ago. But he was struggling to maintain some self-control as he felt her soft, warm hands on his chest and back. He didn’t want to push her to move too quickly and make her feel afraid. When she followed by pressing hot kisses against his chest, he felt his restraint become increasingly tattered.

Then she asked the most wonderful question: “Help me with my buttons?” She turned around so that he could reach them.

John moved Donna’s hair to one side, then started to slowly undo the tiny buttons that led downward from her waist, his breathing becoming more laboured with each inch of gorgeous flesh that was revealed. He kissed her neck as he worked, softly at first, then with more fervor as his hands progressed. He was trying desperately to keep from losing all control, but it was difficult when the woman he’d wanted for months was underneath his hands, more and more of her becoming exposed to his gaze.

Donna could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck and his fingers moving at her waist, then down towards her backside as he opened more buttons. John’s warm mouth kissed and sucked along the sensitive skin, sending shivers down her spine. She turned her head to capture his mouth with her own as he worked. Soon, all of the buttons were undone and it was only Donna’s hands on the bodice that were keeping up her top.

She hesitated to let go, but as she felt John’s hands sliding around her waist, stroking across her stomach, and then sliding tantalisingly upwards, desire built to a fever pitch within her. The last of her shyness fell away as she moved her hands, allowing her dress to fall to the floor and getting lost in the sensations he was creating. 

She took a deep breath, then turned to face John. If she’d had any reservations remaining, they would have disappeared when she saw the look of worshipful adoration on her husband’s face as his eyes roamed over her nearly naked body. She had never felt this desirable in her life, and she had no hesitation now over what was going to happen next. 

She took him by the hand, and led him over to the bed, ready to explore him thoroughly and to become one in body at last.

******

By the end of their stay at the hotel, Donna had lost count of how many times they had made love. John’s obvious enthusiasm for being with her intimately was a balm to her soul as he made good on his promise to worship every inch of her body. And she was just as ardent in her exploration of John’s.

They could not seem to get enough of each other, opting for room service for nearly all of their meals. Dinner on Sunday night was the only time they left the room. They had ordered and were waiting for their food to arrive as they sat close to one another in their secluded booth.

“That lavender blouse is beautiful on you, although it’s a shame to cover up so much of your lovely body,” said John quietly, watching as his bride blushed becomingly.

“Well, I couldn’t very well come to the dining room naked, could I?” she purred in return, giving him a taste of his own medicine.

John groaned in response to that, and Donna smiled wickedly. Then she decided that tormenting him would be a fun way to pass the time until they were back in the room.

As the waiter arrived with their salads, her hand was already sliding up his thigh, hidden by the tablecloth. John struggled to speak to the man in a normal voice as Donna smiled innocently at him.

By the time the main course was on the table, she had stroked her hand over the front of his trousers several times, never leaving it there for long, driving John crazy with her teasing touches.

“If you keep doing that, we’re not going to make it through the end of this meal before I haul you back to the room and take you.”

“Do you promise?” asked Donna, a wicked gleam in her eye as she settled her hand on him and left it there.

“I should have you right here on this table for that,” said John, eyes flashing dangerously and sending an electric feeling down Donna’s spine.

They were only halfway through the meal, but John no longer cared. He threw far too much money onto the table to pay for their half-eaten dinner, grabbed Donna’s hand, and pulled her back to their room to make good on his warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue remaining! I'll post it on Saturday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! If you're here reading this, thank you!
> 
> And many thanks once again to Basmathgirl for all her help in beta-reading this, including weeding out my Americanisms and making sure I wasn't messing around with the historical accuracy of the time period. Her help was invaluable!
> 
> I've got another WIP that I hope to start posting in a few weeks. It's a Ten/Donna story set during and after their season, and will include scenes set after Pompeii, the Library, Midnight, and after Donna's return to the TARDIS, among other things.

Donna lit the candles on the table. She’d pulled dinner out of the oven a few minutes ago in anticipation of John’s return. He had spent that Saturday afternoon with Michael, and the two would be back any minute to grab a few of Michael’s things so that he could stay next door for the night. John and Michael had grown so close since the wedding day a little over four months ago, and they loved to spend time together whenever possible. John had teared up when Michael asked if he could call him “Dad” after they'd returned from their hotel stay, and he’d happily agreed.

Sylvia and Wilf had taken to having Michael spend the night several times a month in order to give Donna and John some time on their own and to get some special time with Michael, too. Today was exactly one year since they had met, and she was especially looking forward to this evening. She had made one of John’s favourite meals, and she had something important to share with him. She had only held onto her secret for a few hours, wanting to tell him when they were alone tonight, but she was having a hard time waiting.

She heard the front door open and went to greet her two boys, Michael chattering away and sharing with his mum about their afternoon as John looked on with a smile. When Michael wound down enough to go upstairs and grab his pyjamas and toothbrush, John stepped up to her, hands at her waist, and gave her a lingering kiss as she wound her arms around his neck.

“Hello,” he said with a smile.

“Hello yourself. It sounds like you had quite a busy afternoon today.”

“Yes, and I’m hoping for quite the busy evening tonight,” he said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled away and let his eyes roam over her from head to toe, a naked look of desire on his face.

She turned a bit pink under his appraisal and said, “Sometimes I think you’re insatiable!”

“Oh, look who’s talking!” he teased, and she flushed even more, knowing she couldn’t deny his words and not wanting to do so, anyway.

Michael’s footsteps could be heard at the top of the stairs and they turned to face him with their arms around one another’s waists.

“Have everything you need, sweetheart?” asked Donna.

“Yes, Mum,” he answered.

“Alright then. Have fun with Gran and Gramps, and we’ll see you tomorrow morning,” she said, kissing him on the top of his head and giving him a hug before sending him off next door.

“Can I do anything to help with dinner?” asked John.

Donna stood looking at him for a moment, her eyes roaming over the face of her husband, and then she knew she couldn’t wait any longer. She didn’t need to wait for a perfect moment, or a clever way to tell him. She just wanted him to know. “We’re having a baby,” she said softly.

Silence met her words for a moment. “What?” asked John, looking stunned.

“We’re having a baby.”

“What?!” said John again, comprehension and hope both beginning to dawn in his features. 

Donna stepped close to him and gently placed her hands on his cheeks, looking into the eyes of the man that she had come to love so much in just a year. “I am having your baby,” she said softly, watching as his eyes filled with tears and a look of such joy appeared on his face.

John whooped, wrapping his arms around Donna’s waist, lifting her up and spinning her around. Then he stopped as abruptly as he’d started and said, “Sorry, sorry, are you okay? How do you feel? Are you sure? When?”

Donna laughed as he inundated her with questions, looking her over as if he could already see the changes that she knew it was too early to spot. “I’m fine, you didn’t hurt me by spinning me around, although you might make me sick if you do that again. Thankfully I haven’t had too much of that with this one yet. I’m just a little tired, mostly. And I am definitely sure, although I didn’t suspect that’s what was happening until this week because I forgot to pay attention to...dates and things. The doctor thinks our new arrival will be joining us in February.”

John pulled her close and hugged her tightly as he kissed her hair. He couldn’t believe his good fortune: to have found Donna, to have a son in Michael, and now for the two of them to be having a baby and adding to their family.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am, Donna. You and Michael have been such a blessing to me, and now to think that you and I are having a baby together, it’s almost overwhelming. I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too,” she said, kissing him.

“Are you hungry? Do you need to rest? Do you want to sit down while I put dinner on plates and get us something to drink?”

“I’m not that hungry at the moment,” she answered.

“Do you want me to put dinner back in the oven to keep warm for a bit?” he asked.

“Yes, please do,” she answered. “And thank you.”

He went to the kitchen and put the dish back in before returning to her.

“I was thinking of going to bed for a bit,” she said. 

“Oh,” said John, eyebrows drawn in concern. 

“And I think you should join me,” Donna continued, her fingers beginning to toy with the buttons of his shirt as she looked up at him through her lashes. 

John's heart started to pound a little faster, as it always did when his wife expressed her desire for him. “You sure you feel alright? Are you up to this?”

“I’m absolutely fine and am definitely up to this,” said Donna, taking John’s hand and pulling him behind her as they went upstairs. “But I might be in need of a house call, just to be sure, Doctor.”

******

They sat close on the sofa, John’s arm around Donna’s shoulders and his other hand clasping Donna’s in his lap. Their children had long been accustomed to the physical affection their parents showed, even though many of their friends’ parents were more restrained. 

Michael was now 15, and he had taken on the mantle of big brother proudly. His siblings practically worshipped the ground he walked on, and he in turn doted on them. Eileen, 7, particularly adored Michael and took every opportunity that she could to be around him. She was ginger, just like him, and took that as a sign that she was his favourite. The fact that he was still giving her piggyback rides like the one she was getting at the moment did nothing to disabuse her of the notion.

The twins were 5 now, and they took after their dad, with their dark hair and brown eyes. Jack and Susan squabbled as often as they played, but no one could deny their closeness with one another, nor their love for the rest of their family. They were currently engrossed in a highly competitive game of checkers, and Donna was keeping a close eye on them in case they needed refereeing.

It had been quite a handful to have three children under the age of three after the twins were born, but Wilf and Sylvia had been a tremendous help to John and Donna during those early years, and Michael had also proudly done anything he could do to lighten their load, keeping all the babies entertained, feeding them, and even helping with meals and housework.

Wilf and Sylvia had continued to have the children over several Saturday nights each month. With four children now, this gift was even more precious to John and Donna, who otherwise found it difficult to carve out meaningful time alone. Wilf was in his eighties now, but he insisted that regular time with his great-grandchildren kept him younger, and his still spry movements seemed to support his claim.

Sylvia had been a doting grandmother to not only Michael, but each of her grandchildren as they came along. Donna marveled sometimes even now over the change in her mother, and in her relationship with her, compared to when she was younger. She gave a contented sigh, then John spoke.

“I don’t think I could be any happier.”

“Really? What if we had one more?” Donna asked.

“Well, you know I’d love it if we had another, but I’m delighted with our family, even if we don’t.”

Donna smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder, happy to watch their family and hold on to her secret for a few more hours. She felt John’s kiss on her hair as his arm came around her shoulders. She would wait until they were alone in their room that night to tell him about this new little one who would be joining their family later in the year. Donna had thought her baby days were behind her, with the twins already five years old, but evidently life held another gift for the two of them, and she was excited to share it with John.

She knew he’d also want to make plans to move to a bigger home. He’d suggested it after the twins were born, and while things were cramped, they’d made it work. It was probably time now, and while she would miss this house where her life had taken so many wonderful turns, she felt ready for the next home and all the adventures it would hold.

But in the meantime, she was content to enjoy the scene before her, listening to her children’s voices while she was held safely in her husband’s embrace.


End file.
